You Don't Have To Hurt Anymore
by lietomebaby
Summary: Gillian is in an abusive marriage. Can Cal save her before it's too late?  Rated M for language.  My First Story. You  the fans  are my teachers. Please review.  I do not own Lie To Me
1. Chapter 1

You Don't Have To Hurt Anymore

Chapter 1

She sat alone in the dark, sobbing, curled up on her couch. She's in her home, but it doesn't feel like a home anymore. In her mind a home should be full of happiness and love, now she's not quite sure if there is any of that left in their home. She is his wife after all and she has hope for saving their marriage, she has hope that he will stop using cocaine, and she has hope that the abuse will stop. This is only the second time Alec had lost his temper really bad. But this time tonight it was bad enough to scare her, bad enough to physically hurt her. She knows he's having a hard time trying to overcome the use of drugs and he does good for a while until the pressure of his work takes over and he can't handle the stress. Maybe she hasn't tried hard enough, maybe she needs to be more supportive, be here when he gets home at night instead of her playing catch up at the office. Maybe she can hire her some help with the accounting. Maybe it's all her fault. Gillian wipes the tears away and tries to pull herself together. Where did this night go wrong?

Wednesday nights her and Alec usually get home at a decent time, slow day for both of them most of the time. She came home that evening and started cooking supper, he should be getting home in the next few minutes. She put the chicken, that she had prepped for cooking that morning, into the oven and went to the refrigerator to get the lettuce and tomato out for their salads. Gillian was so involved in making supper, that she lost track of time. The timer chimed on the oven to let her know the chicken was ready. She put the chicken on the cooling rack thinking that Alec must have got caught in traffic. Everything was ready, "Now. He should be home in a few minutes."

She decided to pour her a glass of wine and listen to some Ol' Blue Eyes on the record player. "Good ol' Frank" she said while setting the record needle on the album. She went back to the kitchen and looked through the mail sitting on the bar, 'junk, junk, bill and more junk' she thought. She started singing along with one of her favorite Sinatra songs.

"Fly me to the moon

let me play among the stars

let me see what spring is like on...

Jupiter and Mars.

in other words...

hold my hand..."

Gillian poured her another small glass of wine and she began to worry just a little. As she was putting the bottle of wine back in the fridge, Alec came through the front door. She heard him in the hall dropping his briefcase and cursing. She walked toward the hall and he seemed a little off somehow.

"Hey you" she said walking towards him and taking his jacket to hang it up for him. That's when the smell hit her, the jacket smelled of stale cigarette smoke, it actually filled up the hall with the stench. She hung the jacket up and turned to give him a soft kiss on the cheek, she could smell a mixture of beer and perfume?

"I'm starved, what's to eat?" he said excitedly. She watched him stagger into the kitchen and she followed.

"Sit down and relax I'll get you a plate set up, here's some salad to start off with". She watched him roll his sleeves up on his dress shirt and loosen his tie to slip it over his head.

"How was your day?" she said with a smile.

"Hectic! I'm running my ass off in that office and doing double work trying to get that promotion. Keith is hardly doing a damn thing and they're considering him for the position too! They're a bunch of fucking idiots!" She was a little taken back when the pitch in his voice changed and got louder.

"You must have gotten tied up in some heavy traffic on the way home, huh?" she asked hoping to get his mind to move forward and leave the office drama behind. She sat his plate in front of him and hers on the opposite side of the table as she sat in the chair she realizes he hasn't answered yet.

"Did you pick up your dry cleaning today?" she asked.

"I thought you were getting it?" he sounded irritated.

"Well I offered but you said you were closer and you would get it this evening".

Alec looked at her with a surprised expression "I don't think so, I'm pretty sure I never said that". Gill could see his facial muscles tense up a little, he rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache.

"Are you okay honey, do you have a heada-"

"Dammit Gill turn that crap music off! And let me finish my meal in piece!"Alec interrupted her with his voice raised. She gave him a questionable look and sighed as she got up from the table and went to turn the music off. She walked back and stood by the bar, her arms folded in front of her.

"What is wrong Alec? I know you've had a bad day but why are you so high strung? Did you go somewhere after work this evening?" hoping that he hadn't. Shoving his plate away from him and throwing the napkin in it, he stood up from the table so quick that the chair fell back slamming to the floor. Gillian cringed at the sound, her eyes wide with surprise as Alec took three steps toward her, his eyes narrowed as he looked into hers, mere inches from each other.

"I stopped and had a few drinks with some guys from the office, do you have a problem with that?" he said teeth clenched and face taught. Gillian put her arms to her side, pulled her shoulders back and chin up and carefully chose her next words.

"Was Jack at the bar with you?" Jack was a colleague from Alec's building whom supplied Alec with coke before Alec went into rehab sixteen months ago. Alec had done really well staying away from those he knew would drag him back into the drug world again. "Well, was he there?" Alec stepped back from Gillian glaring at her.

"Yeah, he was there and so were some others from the office, we all met and had a few drinks." Gillian went numb all over and looked Alec straight in the eyes.

"Alec, are you using again? Tell me I want to know." Alec slammed his fist down on the bar, nostrils flared, his face getting red.

"Yes, but only once in a while. I have control. I just need it to help me handle the stress at work and here at home!" he shouted with a strong voice.

"Why would you be stressed out here at home? I do all I can to be supportive of you and your problems in the past with drinking and using drugs! You can't blame this on me!"

Alec took one step and grabbed Gillian by the shoulders with a force that made her wince in pain, shoving her back up against the wall.

"I'm blaming you for constantly bringing up Sophie and wanting me to talk about it. You're always treating me like one of your patients, trying to get inside my head. You've been doing it since Sophie was taken away. Why can't you let what happened to Sophie go? Just leave it alone! I can't deal with this anymore!" For the first time since she's known Alec, she feared him. She was trying to read him but she was shocked and scared of him acting like this. She could here the anger rising in his voice. She attempted to speak, trying desperately to stay calm, but her voice betrayed her and came out in a whisper.

"Alec, please calm down, we can discuss this calmly and try to work through this. You're too worked up, too strung out and you've had too much to drink". Alec pulled her away from the wall.

"Don't tell me I'm too strung out!"

The next thing Gillian knew was that she was lying on the floor, her jaw in pain and she thought she actually saw stars behind her eyelids. She rose and sat up on the floor, her senses coming back to her. Alec had hit her? Is that what happened? She turned and looked up through blurry eyes to see him standing over her. He had a strange look on his face, and his breath was coming out in quick rasps. 'Shock maybe?' Gillian thought. She couldn't tell. She tried to stand up, but Alec bent down and grabbed her chin. His hand holding it painfully tight and forcing her to look at him.

"It's because of you that I'm so fucked up right now!" he said through clenched teeth. He then let go of her chin with a jerk, pushing her back to the floor with a harsh shove. He then proceeded to storm out, snatching his jacket and keys as he left.

Tears streamed down her face and with the initial shock over, she started crying uncontrollably. She just sat there on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around the front of her shins. She put her head down. Huddled into a ball on the floor, crying, she tried to go over in her mind what just happened.

'What did I do? What did I say to make him this angry?' she thought helplessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I've been really busy. I don't mean to keep everyone waiting. Thanks for all reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Callian coming up soon! Excuse any mistakes I've made.

I do not own any of Lie To Me

Chapter 2

Gillian heard a faint buzzing sound in her head. The sound was getting louder and louder, she stirred and rolled over coming out of her sleep. It was the alarm clock making that annoying buzzing sound. She reached over and hit the button that would make it stop and raised her head up off the pillow. Her head began to throb profusely. Gillian raised her upper body off the bed and sat there, trying to wake up fully and rubbed her hands over her face. She flinched at the pain as the images of the night before came flooding back to her: Alec angry, and her falling to the floor. Gillian blinked the images away and turned to look at his side of the bed. He didn't come home last night. She pulled herself out of bed then stood up and felt as if she was hungover like when she was in college and had drank too much. She walked to the bathroom to wash her face and was shocked to see the damage his fist made when it came in contact with her jaw. "Damn! How can I cover that up? I have to be at the office today." The worst part was on the cheek bone, but her jaw was still in pain.

Gillian opened the door to the shower and turned the faucets on, then drug out all the make up she had. She found a color of blush she thought would be good to even out the tone on both cheek bones. She stepped into the warm shower, letting the water soak her hair and her body, then closed her eyes and tried to relax. She tried to make some sense of what all had happened last night and what Alec was going through. Why had he gotten so out of control? Has he been using for a while and she hasn't seen it?

She took the sponge and poured the lavender body wash on it and started to spread the lather on her body. Gillian winced when she moved her arm and stopped to look at her shoulder. There were light purple marks in the shape of fingers. His fingers, that dug into her shoulders. It hurt badly when it happened, but she didn't think it would leave bruises. She washed the rest of her body, moving slowly, as to not bring out any more pain from her shoulders. Gillian dried off carefully and went to the closet to pick out a blouse that would cover her shoulders and upper arms. Then she put her make up on and found the right tone of blush to blend into the bruise on her cheek. Satisfied with the cover up, she left for the office.

Gillian exited the elevator, coffee in hand and tried to smile and push the memory of last night to the back of her mind. Trying to get to her office before seeing anyone.

"Good morning Dr. Foster!" Anna said with a smile. Gillian gave a quick smile, returning the greeting. In her office, she kept the blinds drawn just enough for light to ease through the room. She didn't feel like having too much light in her office today. She turned her computer on and started looking through some case files on top of her desk, then heard a knock on her office door.

"Morning love," Gillian looked up and smiled as best she could.

"Good morning Cal". The last thing she needed was for Cal to read her this morning.

"Gonna need you in the lab. Got to have a voice expert for this one." Cal stated.

"Sure. Are you okay?" She asked, noticing he was a little anxious.

"I'm good and you?" Gillian stood up from her chair, smiling, and walked to the door where Cal stood.

"I'm fine. Let's go see what you have so far."

"Right." He said holding the door for her. She sighed quietly, relieved that he hasn't noticed anything at all and was going to be able to hide her torment and get away with it.

In the lab, Loker and Torres were playing a 911 recording of a young man claiming to have witnessed a murder. Gillian sat beside Torres, listening to the recording.

"You okay?" Torres asked noticing a look on Gillian's face.

"I'm fine. Could you play that last part for me, Loker?" Loker pushed a couple of keys on the keyboard and replayed the message. Gillian listened carefully... "The inflection of his voice changed at the end, he's smiling".

"We have footage from the police of their interviews, but I didn't get any read on him indicating he was guilty of the murder." Torres spoke with confidence.

"Well, Torres, do your worst and look at the video again. He's involved, but he didn't pull the trigga". Cal said with the palm of his hand turned upward, gesturing towards the monitor. He then turned swiftly and left the lab.

"See what else you can find and get back to me." Gillian said, almost whispering the words. She too walked out of the lab and headed for her office. Glad that the lab room was somewhat darker than the other rooms in the building, she was able to conceal the bruise on her face. '_If I can only dodge Cal the rest of the day, I'll be okay.'_ she thought to herself.

Content to be in the serenity of her office reading reports, she skipped lunch and just had a fruit cup. Her stomach was in knots and felt like she couldn't get any real food down. Quite sure that she was in the clear, Gillian was determined to sneak out early, since Cal had been out of the building working most of the day. She quickly put a stack of files, withholding cases to review, in her purse then proceeded to put her laptop in its case. Cal suddenly opened the door and startled her. Gillian quickly put her best fake smile on and noticed how Cal was watching her with more intensity than usual.

"Sneaking out early are we?"

"Yes. Alec worked late last night so he wants to make it up to me by taking me to dinner. I'm bringing home some work with me to catch up on a few cases." Gillian said, trying to speak in a neutral tone as she kept working to not give the lie away.

"What's going on then, love?" he asked, knowing something was on her mind.

"Cal..." she gave him that look, telling him to back off.

"Well then see you tomorrow love, have a good dinna." he then turned and headed to his office.

Pulling into her driveway, she noticed Alec was home and became anxious as her stomach began to tighten up. She hesitated a moment and took in a deep breath before getting out of the car. Gillian put her laptop case on the floor in the hallway and hung her coat on the rack. As she walked in the kitchen, she notice a vase full of fresh flowers of all different colors on the bar. The smell of food cooking, made her realize that she had only eaten a fruit cup and nothing else. Gillian noticed that the oven was on and went into the living area, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly when she saw candles lit in several places all over the room. Alec was sitting on the couch. He saw her walk in and left the couch, slowly walking toward her. She could see right away the shame and guilt on his face.

"Gill, honey, I'm so sorry about last night... I was high and completely out of control, but I realized that the drugs made me hurt you so I went to see my counselor today and I'm not going to ever hurt you again. Please forgive me and give me one more chance... You know that wasn't me, it was the cocaine and I promise I'm not going down that road again. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to lose you. I love you Gill and I promise I will not hit you again..." Gillian listened and looked directly in his eyes. She could see the love in his eyes and at that moment she realized how much he needed her to be there for him. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. Her bottom lip started to tremble.

"I love you too Alec, and I want to be here for you. I know you would never want to hurt me but you did. I was frightened. I have never seen you so out of control before. I want to forgive you, but just know that if this ever happens again, I cannot be here for you anymore".

"I understand and I promise I will do better and do everything I can to make it up to you and make you see that I truly mean what I'm saying." He cupped her face in his hands, brushing the tears from her cheeks and kissed her slowly. She knows he loves her and she knows that he is being sincere. He pulled away from her soft lips, stepped closer to her and took her into his arms tenderly. Gillian hesitated a few seconds before returning the affection, more tears streaming down her face.

Only a few words were spoken during supper. Neither had to say much, they had already said the most important words to each other. It was a silence where guilt fell heavily in the room, but both anxious for a new start. Alec took Gillian's hand and led her to the couch with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured the wine in both glasses and gave her a glass. Alec held is glass up to indicate a toast and she did the same.

"To us and a new beginning, darling" he said with a tender smile and their glasses came together making a soft ping sound.

Alec sat back against the couch, pulled Gillian close to him, and put his arm around her shoulders. She tucked her feet under her and snuggled against his body resting a hand on his thigh, he turned and kissed the top of her head. They sat there, in thought, sipping on their wine. Alec drank the last of his and took her glass out of her hand then set it on the coffee table. He placed his hand gently under her chin and tilted it upward so she would look at him. He brushed his lips against hers then kissed her tenderly. Alec pulled back and gazed into her eyes while he took both hands and started to unbutton her blouse. Gillian reached up and stopped him short. She was unsure about making love to him after what had happened.

"Alec. I'm sorry but this is just too soon for me. I can't act like nothing happened. I need some time. We need time to sort this out." Whispering the words and then tilting her head down, feeling somewhat guilty, knowing that sex wasn't going to magically make it all go away.

"Gillian, I need this. I need to know that you forgive me and I want to show you how sorry I am. It's been a while since we've made love together and I want to feel close to you again."

Gillian could see the want and the desire in his eyes. He was right, they haven't been together intimately in quite sometime now. He had been so busy and stressed out at work that he had turned down all of her advances lately. She had been okay with that and been understanding about that. Now he needed her.

Alec spoke with a low seductive voice. "I want to feel your soft skin on mine. You are so beautiful and I want to please you, make you feel good. Put all of this behind us." He slowly unbuttoned the rest of her blouse and with his index finger he slowly traced the outline of her bra. She wasn't getting aroused at all. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her passionately and laying her back on the couch. She slightly pushed on his shoulders to break the kiss. She wasn't feeling anything, her mind unable to focus on his touch, his kiss.

"You're not responding to me, Gill. I'm not turning you on?" He was hurt. She could see that much.

"I'm sorry Alec, please, not tonight. Let's just go to bed, we can hold each other and take it slow over the next few days. We need to work on our relationship. Both of us. Together. Please understand I love you and we will get there over time, okay?" She held her breath waiting to see how and if we was going to respond. To see if we would agree to this.

He let out a frustrated sigh and nodded his head in agreement. They stood up from the couch, he put the wine and glasses away, she turned out the kitchen lights. Alec took her hand and they went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to everyone for your reviews. You have lifted my spirits and motivated me to keep going.**_

_**You will notice that I used some dialogue from some episodes. Yes, it might be cheating but it seemed to fall into place and I'm not that good of a writer, so forgive me.**_

**I Don't Own Any of Lie To Me**

Chapter 3

It was Tuesday morning and Gillian was busying herself in the kitchen, making coffee and putting bread in the toaster for Alec's breakfast. She was thinking that over the past three weeks everything had been going very well. Alec had been off the drugs and concentrating on pleasing her. He's been a little stressed since he was still working towards that promotion coming up.

"Good morning darling. Did you sleep well?" she asked, as Alec entered the kitchen.

"Pretty much tossed and turned. Just a little nervous I guess". Alec spread butter on his toast and Gillian handed him a warm mug of coffee. He ate half of his toast and quickly finished his coffee. "I've got to go honey. I should get word today about the promotion. We can go out to dinner tonight and celebrate. I'll set it up for us." He gave Gillian a quick kiss and headed out the door

"Good Luck!" she said as the door closed behind him.

Gillian walked down the hall toward her office, smiling, feeling confident that her and Alec were getting back on track. She hoped that this day would end well for the sake of their relationship. "Dr. Foster... Dr. Lightman needs to see you in his office. Corey Strong, from the mayor's office, is needing the company's help with a case." Anna called out from the reception desk.

"Sure, Anna. Tell Lightman I'll be there shortly. Thanks". After interviews with two cops involved in the shooting of a minor and watching video footage, Dr. Lightman was informed by the FBI that there was a Terrorist threat within the Metro Police Dept. Foster and Lightman are in disagreement with how to resolve the case involving the threat.

"We should look deeper. This whole 'sleeper cell' thing smells fake to me." Lightman explained to Foster. He's not going to let this one go.

"The Pentagon... My husband was there, I remember that day, Cal, and I would do almost anything to prevent that from happening again." Gillian argued her point. Neither budging from there opinion on the matter. "I can see this is going to be a long day." Gillian spouted.

Gillian was able to be in her office surrounded by silence that afternoon. She took care of the company's finances and read over some previous case reports, which Torres and Loker had turned in. Her and Lightman had finally come to an agreement on the FBI case and Lightman had been out of the office for most part of the afternoon. Foster hoped that she could possibly leave at a descent hour tonight. She was very excited about Alec's plans for dinner. Then Cal rapidly knocked on her office door.

"Wrapped up the case." Cal spoke with relief. He was glad that this case, threating the lives of most of D.C, was over. Foster matching his relief sighed, feeling a weight had been lifted off both their shoulders. It was stressful having that kind of responsibility laid upon them.

"I'm really glad this didn't turn out worse than it did".

"So am I, love". Lightman plops down in one of Foster's soft chairs. "How are you then?" He asked curiously.

"I'm good" she said smiling, knowing he was trying to read her.

"Oh yeah?" he said staring at her, studying her, trying to get more of a read from her. "So, how are you and Alec doing? I've noticed that the past few weeks you have been closed up in your office more than usual. What's going on with you love?"

Gillian stood up from her desk and walked over to the chair next to Cal. Going over in her mind to tell Cal only enough to keep him from prying any further into her personal life.

"Alec had a problem with cocaine before we were married, but he's been in recovery since." She looks down almost ashamed to talk about it. "Couple of months ago, he started using again and he's just trying to stay clean."

"How's he doing?" Cal studied her face and could see the guilt and worry on her. Along with seeing how tired and worn she looked.

"Some days are good... Some not so good." Cal's heart sank, clearly worried and wanting to be there for her.

"Well, if there's anything I can do..." said Cal comfortingly. Gillian had made up her mind that she wasn't going to say much more on the matter. She felt like she needed to remind him of the line.

She carefully chose the words and the way to express her point. "Cal, you know the line we talk about? You know, the line we have to draw because we see things people are hiding? Things they don't want us to know? I think we should respect the line. I think it's best for both of us."

She was flattered that her best friend was concerned and looking out for her. Cal had always shown her compassion when it came to her personal life. More so than Alec ever had. She looked down and away, thinking of the night Alec had hit her and as quickly as it popped in her mind she pushed it back, not wanting Cal to read anything more than she wanted him to know. Ready to end this and go home, she looked up and saw that Cal was intent on reading more on her face.

"Goodnight Cal." she spoke, letting him know she wasn't discussing it any further. Cal hesitated a few seconds before telling her Goodnight and walked out of her office. Sitting in her chair, she starts to worry again about her and Alec. _'Am I doing the right thing, staying with him? Supporting him? That's what a wife should do, right?'_ she thought as she tried to convince herself. _'After all, I am his wife.'_ With that last thought, she stood up and walked to her desk to grab her purse. Just then, her cell phone rang...


	4. Chapter 4

**Short Chapters I know. I am working on making them a little longer. I am not using a "time-line" here, even though it seems so. Just using some cases from episodes. Please continue reading.**

Chapter 4

"Hey Honey." She said when she answered the call. "Uh... yeah I was just leaving... Okay. Yeah, no no... I...understand. Do you want me to...pick something up? Alright just let me know if you change your mind... okay." Gillian pushed the end call button on her cell and stood there looking at it, suspicious of what Alec had just told her. He explained he would be working late and had to cancel their dinner plans. Hearing a little guilt and anxiety in his voice, she began to doubt him. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she couldn't trust him completely like she had hoped to.

Cal had lingered in the hall after hearing her cell ring. He was worried about her. Eavesdropping was a fault of his but only with Gillian and especially when it was clear to him that something had been worrying her for the past few weeks. He had tried not to push her to open up to him but he had read it and she had been unable to hide it. He could see that she had tried to hide it. It was too easy to read her this time, she was so distracted by what was on her mind, she couldn't fool him.

Gillian walked out of her office and noticed Cal's office lights on, wondering if he had forgotten to switch them off. She walked into the room and saw Cal staring at his laptop.

"Cal, I thought you had gone already." She smiled and was a little happy that he hadn't left yet, since her plans had been canceled, she wasn't in any hurry to go home.

"Just finishing up, Love. I see you haven't left, what about your plans?" Watching her face to get a read on her, he waited for a response.

"Alec called and had to cancel dinner plans. He has to work late...says he'll make it up to me..." Her voice drifted off as she thought about what Alec might be doing instead of working. "Cal? Would you like to come over for dinner, I can make us some Chicken Alfredo?" Truth is, she didn't want to be alone right now.

"You sure about that, Love?"

"Of course." She said

"I'll be there in an hour, I have some last minute things to take care of." He starts picking up papers on his desk that were scattered in all directions.

"Great. See ya." She walks out of his office with a smile on her face.

Gillian sliced the chicken and dropped it into the hot skillet, then started on the pasta. She placed two salad bowls at the table with one extra, if by chance, Alec should come home early. She turned the chicken down, put the French bread in the oven and headed to the bedroom to change into a pair of comfortable blue jeans and one of her old t-shirts. After changing, she poured herself a glass of wine then heard Cal pull up outside. She stirred the pasta and looked at the sizzling chicken, it was ready, she set that aside then heard the front door open and slam shut rattling the pictures on the wall in the hallway.

Cal had never let himself in. He has a key, but that was for checking on the house while her and Alec where out of town. He had always knocked first. She turned the pasta off and walked toward the kitchen doorway with a questionable smile on her face. As she stepped in the hall, her smile faded. A familiar fear flooded her body. She could feel the heat rise to her head and her breathing quickened. Alec was staggering in the hall holding on to the wall for support. Gillian could smell the alcohol and cigarettes on him and she knew right then where he had been.

Gillian slowly walked up to him, taking a deep breath she made an effort to speak calmly. "Alec, are you okay?" She stopped in front of him and could see in his eyes that he wasn't just drunk, he was high again. His nose raw showing signs of the cocaine he had been snorting. He pushed himself off the wall and found his balance. Her eyes wide and showing fear.

"Alec." Her voice trembling as she spoke. "Please, tell me what happened? What caused you to go out drinking, among other things? I thought we were doing so well, getting control of the problem and working it out? I can tell, Alec, you've been using again." As soon as she finished asking him those questions, Alec took two steps toward her. His face inches from hers. Her eyes scanning over his face to read something. He was frightening her. There it was, she could see it all over his face. Contempt. Anger. She took a step back to put some space between them.

"Don't you fuckin' worry about what I've been doing. I work hard every day I think I'm allowed to have some fun whenever the hell I want to." His jaw tightened, his fingers slowly curling into his hands, forming fists. "I didn't get the damn promotion, son of a bitches through me under the train. I'm sick of my job, I'm sick of this house and I'm sick of you! Always on my fuckin' back constantly!" The rise of his voice sent shivers down Gillian's spine. She wasn't going to back down, she couldn't do this anymore.

"You lied to me! Alec, I've tried to help you. To support you, but no more!" Her voice became louder now as hurt and anger mingled together, taking over her body. "I'm leaving! I can't live like this! I don't want to be near you!" Just as she turned to go toward the bedroom, he grabbed her arm above her elbow and jerked her back . She spun around, taken by surprise.

"You're not going anywhere!" He spoke through clenched teeth.

"The hell I am!" she said, pulling her arm out of his hand and turning back toward the bedroom.

Alec took a step to get in front of her and blocked the hall so that she couldn't get past him. "Get out of the way Alec! Go back to your drugs and alcohol! We are through!" She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her to where she was just arms length away from him. Before she could see it coming, he swung his fist toward her. It met her face with such force, it would have knocked her across the room if he hadn't been holding on to her t-shirt. She went limp, her shirt ripped at the collar and he grabbed her up by her arms, digging his fingers in her skin.

Gillian cried out in pain. "Alec please no! You promised! You...you said you'd never hit me again! Please don't!" She was crying as she stood there, held prisoner in his vice like grip. She was scared, shaking and dizzy.

Cal parked on the street outside Gillian's house. He had stopped and picked up some wine to go with the dinner she was making. He was a little excited being able to have dinner alone with her. He had went out with her and Alec several times, but only because she asked him to. He never really cared much for Alec. There had been something about Alec he just didn't like. And now that he knows what stress Gillian has been under, dealing with Alec's drug addiction, he felt bad about being right again. He thought that maybe Gillian would open up a little more than she had, but he definitely didn't want to push her. He cared deeply for her. Hell, he loved her, she is his best friend. They've been through a lot together. She is the only one he can talk to. He's told Gillian much more about his life, than he has ever told Zoe. Gillian was there for him when Zoe left him. Yes, he did love her.

Cal walked up the steps to the front door, about to press the door bell, when he heard shouting coming from inside the house.

"Gillian?" he called through the door. He listened for an answer, then heard her pleading and begging for it to stop. Cal turned the knob and shoved the door open. Dropping the wine to the floor, he ran to where Gillian was struggling to free herself from the grip Alec's hands had around her neck.

"Fucking bitch!" Alec yelled, raising his fist, Gillian braced for another impact.

With the screams and yelling going on, neither Alec or Gillian heard Cal come busting through the door. Cal grabbed Alec's fist while it was in mid swing. Alec, surprised, let loose of his other hand that was wrapped around Gillian's slender neck. She dropped to the floor limp as a rag doll.

Cal hit Alec with a right hook. "Fuckin' bastard!" he yelled as Alec fell to the floor with a loud thud. Cal grabbed the collar of Alec's shirt and pulled him from the floor enough for him to punch Alec again. "Don't you ever lay another fuckin' hand on her. You got that! I will fuckin' kill you if you touch her again! His fist met Alec's face again. "Fuckin' piece of shit!" Cal kicked Alec in the ribs as he lay motionless on the floor.

Cal turned and rushed to where Gillian was laying on the floor. His heart pounding, adrenaline coursing through his body. He fell to the floor at Gillian's side. Cal's heart ached. A lump formed in his throat. She had passed out. The pain was too unbearable for her, she had no strength, no courage left to mask the pain. She let it seize her body. Cal slipped his arm under her shoulders and slightly raised her head off the floor.

"Gillian...? Gill. Love...? Can you hear me? Wake up." He pushed the stray strands of hair away from her face and lightly stroked her cheek, opposite the one that had started turning a deep dark purple. He glanced behind him to make sure Alec was still laid out on the floor, then turned back to Gillian.

"Gill darlin'? Please hear me." He spoke softly running his fingers through her hair. "Gill? It's me, Cal. I'm right here with you, Love" Just then her eyes fluttered open. She slowly looked at Cal's face and started sobbing.

"We have to get you out of here. Do you think you can move, Love? I'll help you. Let's get to my car." He eased her up off the floor, helping her steady herself. He put his left arm around her lower back and gently placed his hand on her hip. He took his other hand and brought it across his torso to hold her right forearm. This way he could hold her in place against his body and she could put her weight on him.

"Is this okay? Can you make it to the car?" He asked with a caring and loving voice.

"I can make it. I'm just really lightheaded right now, but I can walk as long as you're holding on to me." She looked across the room and saw Alec on the floor. "Cal...wha...what happened? Is he...is he okay?"

"He's alive, and he's damn lucky of it." Cal said in a low angry tone.

"My head and face is throbbing Cal. I feel weak and I feel like I might vomit."

"Don't worry, Love. I'm not going to let you go." He promised. "I've got a bag in the car if you feel like you might get sick.".

They made their way to his car. He set her in the passenger seat and buckled her in, then closed the door. He went back to the house to grab Gillian's purse and keys that were laying on the hall table. Alec started moaning and moving around on the floor. He raised up and saw Cal.

"She's my wife, you know! She'll be back. She knows I need her. She'll always come back to me." Alec shouted toward Cal while rubbing the left side of his jaw.

"Over my bloody dead body." Cal looked at Alec, daring him. Challenging him to even come near Gillian again. Cal turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

_ 'Poor Gill. Alec never deserved her. I am the one that loves her. The one that will protect her.' _He thought to himself as he drove them to his house. Gillian had quieted down from sobbing moments earlier.

"I don't understand. What did I do? Why did he do this again? I thought things were going smoothly." Her voice cracked and her bottom lip trembled. Tears started streaming again. "He promised. He promised he wouldn't do this again. He promised me he wouldn't hit me again."

"What? He's hit you before?"

She nodded and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Yes." She whispered.

"Bloody hell Gill. When? Where? Why didn't you tell me? You should have said something to me. I could have..." He looked over at her and could see the shame. The guilt and the fear on her face. He decided to drop the conversation. "Alright, Love?" he asked, as he took her hand in his.

She nodded, "I'll be okay. Everything will be fine." He knew she was lying, but it wasn't the time to call her on it. He knows her too well. He knows how strong she pretends to be sometimes. He can see that her self esteem has been beaten down to almost nothing, and that she will have a hard time snapping back from this situation.

"This is not your fault, Gill. We'll have none of that now. You have done nothing but been a loving and caring wife to him. Okay, Love?" Gillian stayed quiet for the remainder of the ride.

Cal helped Gillian through his front door. This was one time that he was glad Emily was with her mum for the next few days. He helped Gillian over to the couch, pulled her legs up so she could stretch out and propped her head up on some fluffy pillows. He took her sneakers off she was wearing. He thought about how cute she always looked in an old t-shirt and jeans. Cal reached for a blanket on the back of the couch and covered her legs up to her waist with it.

"I'm going to get an ice pack to put on that sore cheek of yours. I'll be right back" Gillian's cheek had started swelling from just under her eye to her lower jaw. Excruciating pain was shooting through her head and her face was throbbing. She could feel the soreness in her upper arms and her neck felt too weak to hold her head up.

Cal returned with the ice pack. He brought some mild pain medicine and a glass of water to help with the pain and to help her sleep. He gently placed the ice pack on the swollen side of her face. Gillian flinched and hissed as the cold pack touched her face.

"Hold that right there, Love. Have a bit of this water and take these pills." He handed her the pain medicine and put the glass to her lips. She took a couple of sips before pulling her head back away from the glass.

"Thank you." she said and tried to clear her raw throat. The pain made it hard to swallow or talk. She thought maybe her throat was bruised on the inside, it felt constricted.

Cal sat on the coffee table close to the couch, watching over Gillian. Waiting for her to say something. Anything. She was staring at the ceiling. Her mind was in a far off place. He studied her eyes, and they seemed lifeless. No sparkle in them. No love. No happiness. Just there, gazing out into nothing.

"You want to talk about it, darlin'?" He asked as he brushed back her hair from her face with the tips of his fingers. She shook her head and tears started to flow then she closed her eyes tight as if to wish it all away. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I'll find you something to eat to keep the pills from upsetting your stomach." He started toward the kitchen.

"No thank you. I don't think I can keep anything down." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"You have to eat something, anything. Glass of milk?" He asked.

"Do you have chocolate milk? Just a small glass, my throat is a little sore." Her face was starting to burn from the ice pack, she laid it on the table.

"That's my girl. Chocolate milk it is."

Cal mixed up some chocolate syrup and milk. He reached for his cell phone in his pocket and started texting.

**'Need to talk. Come by house in 1 hr. Txt me when u get here. Meet me at back door.'**

Cal put his cell back in his pocket. Gillian's eyes were closed when he made it back to the couch with the milk. He gently put the milk down on the table careful not to wake her.

"I'm not asleep." She said with a slight smile.

"Oh, good, cause you really need to drink this. The best chocolate milk, it is." He playfully grinned at her.

"Thank you." She was thankful that the milk went down smoothly. _'The medication must be kicking in' _She thought, hoping it would soon take the pain away from her jaw.

"Good girl." He took the glass and went back into the kitchen. He took some deli meat from the fridge along with mayo and mustard. Grabbed some lettuce to make him a sandwich. He hadn't eaten anything either. His cell vibrated in his pocket.

** 'I'll be there.'** The txt read. Cal closed his phone and put it away.

He built his sandwich in a sloppy way with mayo running out between the two slices of bread. Put the messy heap on a plate, grabbed a beer and went back to sit close to Gillian.

"Those pills I gave you should help you sleep." He started eating. While looking at her.

"You are so messy sometimes. You're like a little boy." Gillian said with just a little inflection in her voice. She was trying very hard to come back to her old self. It was making her tired. She was getting really relaxed and her eyelids were getting heavy.

"That's the best kind of sandwich, Love. Is a messy one." He said with his mouth full.

"Cal? What happened before you found me? I can remember Alec hitting me and then choking me... But I don't remember anything else." She looked at him. Pleading for answers. He could see that she needed to know. He just didn't know if it was the right time to tell her. Not before she would fall asleep.

"Please, Cal, tell me. I want to know." She reached over and put her hand on his knee. He looked down where her hand was and laid his plate, with a half eaten sandwich on it, down beside him on the table. He took a big swig of his beer to wash the food down.

Cal took her small frail hand in both of his then brought it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand ever so gently. He just sat there looking into her eyes and seeing how sad they were. He hated that Alec would take the gleam out of her eyes and replace it with fear and sadness.

_ 'Bloody wanka.' _ He said under his breath.

"Alright, Love, I'll tell you." And so he explained everything that happened during the time she was passed out. When he finished he sat and watched to see what her reaction might be. She took it better than he thought, but that could be the pills effecting her. She seemed so relaxed now.

"Cal, I think I'm ready to get some sleep."

"To Emily's bedroom then?" He stood up preparing to help her from the couch.

"I don't want to be alone." She looked so frail and vulnerable as she spoke.

"I tell you what, Love, you can sleep in my bed. I'll stay with you. You alright with that?"

"I'd like that. At least until I fall asleep." Her smile was a little more real this time. He helped her up and walked with her to the bedroom.

"Can I borrow one of your old t-shirts to sleep in?" She asked.

"Sure, Love, anything you need just ask. I'm here for ya." He grabbed an old shirt and Gillian sat on the side of the bed.

"I need a moment, please" She asked as he was turning down the covers for her.

"Right. I will step outside the door. Tell me when your done." He left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Okay, Cal. I'm done." She put her head on the pillow and pulled the covers up to just under her chin. It made her feel safe.

Cal came in and laid down beside her propping his elbow on the bed and resting his head in his hand. He started running his fingers through Gillian's hair. Feeling how soft it is and thinking of how beautiful she is.

"That feels nice." She said sleepily. Cal just smiled and watched her fall into slumber.

"Goodnight, Gill, darlin." She was sleeping peacefully. He moved slowly out of bed and pulled the door to as he left the bedroom.

Cal cleaned up his messy sandwich and retrieved another beer from the fridge. His cell vibrated in his pocket.

**'I'm here.'** He put the phone back in his pocket and opened the back door.

"Perfect timing, Shazza." He stepped aside and detective Wallowski walked passed him into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Beer?" He asked, opening the fridge.

"Sure." She said with a curious look on her face. "Okay Lightman, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Asking as she brought the cold bottle of ale to her lips.

"Oi! This isn't 'bout me. Something happened to Foster tonight and I need a favor from you." He took a drink of the amber ale and saw the concerned expression on Wallowski's face.

"Foster?" Wallowski knew Dr. Foster didn't like her and Lightman working quid pro quo on cases, but Wallowski didn't want Dr. Foster hurt or in danger.

"Yeah. Foster's husband, Alec, is addicted to coke and earlier tonight he was out getting high and drinking. He came home in a rage and took it out on Foster. She's upstairs in my bed resting." He tilted his head up and looked toward his stairs to gesture exactly Foster's whereabouts.

Wallowski was bringing the ale up for another swallow and stopped in mid motion listening to what Lightman was saying. She slowly brought the bottle back down and set it on the counter. She didn't know much about Foster but Foster sure didn't look like the type of woman that would be involved with a man using drugs, much less staying married to one. To her Dr. Foster was the goody two shoes type or close to it.

"Why didn't you just call the police? Domestic disturbance isn't for the detectives, you know. Plus they would have taken him to jail." She said, already knowing the answer to her questions.

With is hands out in front of him, palms turned up, he said "Now...why would I do that detective when I have you...the one cop I can squeeze on the street?"

She took another drink from the bottle and with an exhausting sigh she gave in.

"What do you need from me?" She asked, not sure what Lightman was up to, but she could lay money down on it having something to do with pay back to Dr. Foster's husband.

Lightman stepped closer to Wallowski and lowered his voice taking extra care so Foster didn't over hear anything he was about to say.

"I need you to keep an eye on him... Tail him a little bit... Put the squeeze on him just a little. Foster's gonna stay here with me and tomorrow after lunch, you and I are gonna take a ride to her house so I can pick up some of her personal things. She is not to know about any of this. That bloke is not going to get near her again. Now, I need to know if I can count on you detective." Lightman looked at the detective, his eyes staring into hers, letting her know how dead serious he was.

"Sure, I'll do what I can for as long as I can. You do know that I can't spend too much time on this?"

Lightman stepped closer into the detectives personal space. "Bullocks! Detective." His eyes scanned her face and landed on her eyes, then he backed off. "What? You're still here. Go on then, protect and serve and all that."

Cal made his way back upstairs to check on Gillian, he quietly pushed the bedroom door open so not to wake her. He walked over to the bed and looked at her. She looked so frail, so tired and so bruised up, yet he still thought that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He knelt down on the floor beside the bed and watched her sleep. The moonlight was bright enough through the window for him to see just a little of her face. The more he looked at the damage, the more angrier he got. Thats when he realized just how much he wanted to beat Alec and make him suffer for what he had done to Gillian. Cal reached up and took her hand in his while she slept.

"Cal, are you watching me sleep?" She turned her head toward him with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am. How are you feeling? Is your head still hurting?" He pulled her hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of it.

"I'm better and my face is sore, but not throbbing any longer. Still have a slight headache though."

"Let me go get something for that." He got up on his feet and headed to the door.

"Cal just get me some aspirin or something mild. I don't want anything strong."

"Right, be back in a jiffy."

Gillian reached over and turned the lamp on then she fluffed her pillows up behind her so she could sit up against the headboard. Her mind started turning over the events that took place earlier that evening._ 'What in the hell happened tonight? How did things get so screwed up?'_ She thought to herself and she could only come to the conclusion that it was inevitable. That something like this was bound to happen, she just didn't want believe that. She wanted to believe that everything was going to get better. _'Boy was I way off the mark on that one.' _ She wanted to stop thinking about all of it but pictures and scenes were racing through her head, decisions she would have to make. She would have to face the facts of this messy situation she was in.

Cal made it back with some Aspirin and a glass of water. She swallowed the pills and thanked him. He crawled in the bed beside her and set against the headboard also.

"Cal, I'm not going back to him, but I need to get some things from my house. Would it be alright if I stay in your guest room until I can find a place of my own?" She stared down at her hands laying in her lap. She was embarrassed to ask but what else could she do.

"Gill, you can stay here as long as you need to and don't worry about your things. I'll take care of that."

"But you don't know what to get or where exactly everything is in the house. I need personal things to. No. I'm going over there tomorrow while Alec is at work. It will be fine." She didn't want to admit it but she was a little nervous about going back to her house. Her fear must of shown on her face because Cal took both of her hands in his and turned toward her.

"Look at me, Love". He spoke with a stern voice. Gillian looked at him knowing he was going to disagree with her going back to the house. She was too tired to get into an argument with Cal.

Gillian took a deep breath then exhaled. "Cal, I'm going..."

"Gill. No. Absolutely not. You're not going over there." He interrupted her and looked right into her eyes to show her exactly how serious he was about this.

"Cal... I don't need you to hover over me, to protect me. I'm going whether you like it or not. I don't want to argue about this". She pulled her hands out of his and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Clearly she had started to get agitated with him.

"Alright. Only on one condition. At lunch, you go with me. That is your only option, otherwise, you don't go at all and I'll make sure of that".

"Fine". She huffed. _' He can be so irritating sometimes, so much it pisses me off'_ She said to herself.

"Oi! I saw that. You're right, I can be an ass sometimes."

"That's not what I..."

"But would you have me any other way? You like it when I get under your skin, don't ya, Love?" He said with a smirk that Gillian would love to wipe off his handsome face sometimes. The corner of her mouth turned up just a little.

"See." He said. "Told ya."

The next morning, Gillian woke after hearing her cell phone alarm chiming. It was automatically set so she could get ready for work. It took her just a few seconds to realize where she was and remember the night before and how much she had tossed and turned in the night. She looked over to see an empty space in the bed. That half of the bed was never turned down but showed results that Cal had laid with her for a while on top of the comforter. Gillian went to the bathroom to wash her face and noticed a hand towel folded neatly on the counter with a new toothbrush on top and a hair brush. She smiled thinking how much thought Cal put into making sure she was comfortable. She glanced in the mirror and looked at the bruises. A few on her neck and only one on her face. Her eye wasn't swollen as bad and the bruise wasn't as big as she thought it would be.

Cal went to the bathroom door and knocked "Alright, Love?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute". She tried not to sound so groggy.

"I have coffee and breakfast ready for ya". He turned and went back into the kitchen.

Gillian made her way downstairs and stopped at the doorway to the kitchen. She saw Cal leaning against the kitchen counter drinking coffee and studying his laptop. She guessed he was reading the news headlines and looking at the stock exchange. He did that every morning be it here or at the office and complaining about the market falling a few points, and that was happening a lot lately. She didn't know why but he looked different this morning. How muscular his arms were, not bulky but just enough to make her want to run her hands over his biceps. His body language showed an air of dignity around him. And Cal was always confident, _'Sometimes too confident. Oh my God! What am I thinking? I'm looking at Cal as if he were eye candy.' _She felt heat rise to her face as she blushed. Cal looked over at her just at that moment.

"Morning, Love." He said with a sneaky grin. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He walked over to her wiggling his index finger at her.

"Nothing. What smells so good?" She asked walking to the coffee pot.

"Bacon and French toast." He said as he sipped his coffee.

"Mmm, lovely." She had a smile on her face that put a gleam in Cal's eyes. He was sure that things were going to turn out fine, as long as Alec stayed out of the picture.


	6. Chapter 6

_**So...We all must hate Alec. Some dislike Wallowski, but she's the Thorn in Gillian's side, am I right? I'm sorry for posting this late. My next story will be closer to the finish when I post it. If I write another one. Let's see how you like this chapter.**_

_**I want to thank all of you for the great reviews! I appreciate it. I'm realizing how hard it is for some writers out There. I'm not a writer. So, there you are. I have good Ideas and a "personal" proof reader. She helps me put my ideas on paper. Thank You Aena Firestar! (She writes Video Game FanFic) example is "Assassins Creed: Assassins Heart" **_

Chapter 6

Cal had tried to convince Gillian to stay at home for the day. He told her he would come back at noon and take her to get her car, some clothes and personal items. Gillian had insisted on going into the office, she wanted no time to think about her situation right now. She and Cal agreed that she would go into the office after they went by her house that afternoon.

After Cal left for the office, Gillian washed and dried the breakfast dishes and cleaned up the kitchen then went upstairs to take a shower. She only had her jeans and shirt from the day before to dress in. She sat on Cal's bed and put her shoes on. Then she just sat there, her mind was racing. Images, thoughts and feelings of the changes that were happening in her life at this moment were coming in too fast. She fell back on the bed staring at the ceiling and ran her fingers through her hair. Her hands stopped on her forehead, she didn't want to think anymore. Gillian was tired and knew she was going to have to pull herself together. She had to go back to her house, gather what she needed for now and eventually face Alec.

She had patients in the past that were dealing with abusive spouses. She was ashamed to have let this happen again. Alec hitting her. Her hopes of him changing, she could help other people why couldn't she help Alec? Why couldn't she keep their marriage from falling apart? She had to be strong, get past this and move on. She knew better than to ponder over such matters again and again, it always leads to depression. _'That's it!'_ She thought to herself. _'I have got to get a grip. Change things now before I change my mind and go back to him.'_ She raised herself off of the bed and went downstairs.

"Dr. Lightman, we need you in the lab." Torres' voice came from Lightman's office doorway. He was glancing over something in a file folder. He jumped up from his chair, glad to be doing something besides looking over cases and handling paper work. That was Gillian's job and he so hopes for her to get back to being herself. He missed her being in the building. For him to at least know she was down the hall in her office was comforting to him. _'Gill will be back on her feet in no time, she's a strong woman. I've always respected her for that, well much more than that, but that's important.'_ He thought about her as he followed Torres to the lab where her and Loker had a video displayed on the large screen in front of them.

The screen showed a very beautiful woman with wavy red hair and light skin complexion. She was being interrogated by the two police detectives.

"Aye, aye. This is much more interesting than paper work." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Dr. Lightman, Loker and I can't seem to agree on this particular interview." Torres gives Loker an irritating glance. "She isn't being completely honest, there's something in her voice I can't quite make out."

"No... no, she's being truthful." Loker spoke with conviction.

"We need Foster on this. When is she coming in?" Torres asked.

"Did I just hire you two today? And there I was thinking of giving out raises to both of you." Lightman says as he points an ink pen at the two young employees.

Both Loker and Torres looked at each other as if they were children being told they couldn't have any candy.

"Alright, Loker push in on her face, Torres listen to her voi-" Lightman's cell phone rang "Just go over it again. It's as plain as the disappointment on your faces." He said looking over his shoulder toward Torres and Loker. He walked out of the lab while answering his phone.

"Lightman?" It was Wallowski. "I'm sitting in front of Foster's house and thought you should know that she just had a taxi drop her off and is inside."

"Is she alone?" Lightman heads for the elevator.

"She's alone, Mr. Foster left about an hour ago." Wallowski was sitting in her car across the street peering out of the passenger window.

"You stay right there. I'm on my way and if he shows up, well then, do whatever it is you do."

Gillian walked in her house and felt her chest tighten up, constricting her breathing. She had an overwhelming rush of anxiety. She looked around the living room and went into the kitchen. Remains of the dinner she had cooked for Cal was still on the stove. Alfredo sauce was dried and crusty in one pan, half gone. About a spoonful of pasta and chicken lay in their pans, dried. The sink had dirty kitchen utensils and cutlery from when she prepared the food to cook. Her wine glass, half empty, was still sitting where she had left it. The bottle of wine sat a few inches away from the glass. There was a half empty bottle of Wild Turkey sitting on the dinning table with two tumblers sitting there in two different spots. She walked over to pick up the bottle and the glasses and noticed a dark shade of lipstick imprinted on the mouth of one glass. She gasped and her mind went to racing trying to guess what female had been here.

Gillian sighed as tears flooded her eyes. She had a good idea of who had left lipstick on the glass. Tears falling down her freckled cheeks, anger starting building up from deep within her. She chunked the glass across the room. It hit the wall and shattered on the floor. Adrenaline took over the anxiety she felt earlier and she stormed up the stairs to her bedroom. With a type of tunnel vision, she went to her side of the closet and pulled her suitcase down from the top shelf, then tossed it on the bed. Gillian stopped suddenly, looking at the bed she inhaled but didn't exhale. What laid on the bed and trailed on to the floor toward the bathroom was actual evidence that the female visitor stayed over night. The bed covers was all tangled up, a pair of hot pink lace panties laid at the foot of the bed, a matching bra was hanging off of the bedside lamp. Alec's pants was bundled on the floor and his shirt wrinkled up by the bathroom door along with a womens blouse and skirt. Gillian finally exhaled with a pain shooting in her chest.

Lightman was rushing through traffic but being cautious not to wreck. He was very worried about Gillian and hoping Alec wouldn't show up at the house. _'Why couldn't she have waited until noon. Her stubbornness is going to get her into trouble one day.'_ He was thinking about Gillian and trying to concentrate on driving. It seemed like hours had past since he left the office, and he couldn't get there fast enough. His cell phone rang and startled him a little. Not looking at who the caller could be, he answered.

"Lightman." His breathing quickened.

"Wallowski here. We have a problem. Mr. Foster just pulled in the driveway."

"Get over there, don't let him in the house."

"I can't keep the man from entering his own house, Lightman." Wallowski said while rolling her eyes. She could only go so far before getting herself into trouble with her superior.

"Well, stall or something. I'm ten minutes away, do whatever it takes." Lightman hung up. No time for arguing with the cop.

Wallowski made it to Foster's yard as Alec stepped out of his car. She waited at the front steps. Alec walked on the stepping stones that made a path to the steps. He fished for his house keys, looked up and was startled by a woman standing there. A very nice looking woman with slightly dark skin and black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He stares at her for a few seconds, mesmerized by her good looks.

"Can I help you Miss.?" He said with a smile.

"Yes you can, Mr. Foster." Wallowski flashes her badge at him. She pulled her shoulders back and tilted her head up just enough to show him that she was the real deal. The one with authority and for him to believe that she would apprehend him if need be.

"Oh I got it. This is about last night isn't it? Did Gill call you? No wait she wouldn't do that, it was Cal wasn't it? That ass called the cops. So what, charges are being pressed? Two can play that game, I've already talked to my lawyer. The lawsuit is being drawn up as we speak. Dr. Lightman's carnival that he runs will go bankrupt. And as for Gill, she can either choose to stay with me or leave with nothing, no job and no money." Alec said this with conviction, believing every word he just spoke and confident of the outcome.

"Wow, that's a lot of bullshit for such a little man that could possibly wind up in jail on drug charges." With a smirk on Wallowski's face, she opened the right side of her thin leather jacket, revealing her 9mm Glock in it's hip holster.

"Are you done? I'd like to go in my house. Unless you're going to arrest me detective, I suggest you leave."

Lightman's car came to a screeching halt on the street along side of the curb in front of Foster's house. He swung open the door, shut it and then strode his way up the walk path, stopping just short in front of Alec. Lightman's eyes narrowed and a wicked smile crept upon his lips. _'Try me bastard. Come on, just push me.' _He was willing Alec to do something, to make one wrong move.

"Excuse me, I'm going into my house. I'm picking up some important papers that need to be on the Deputy Directors desk in less than an hour." Alec stepped to the side and walked around Lightman and Wallowski. He shoved his key into the door, but it was unlocked already.

"Well, I'm up for a spot of tea. Wallowski?" Lightman said as he followed Alec through the door.

"No tea, but I'll take a cup of coffee." She smiled and followed Lightman through the door, closing it behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**I appreciate all reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I am enjoying reading all of your LTM stories. If you enjoy watching "Callian" Videos on YouTube, Then stop by and check mine out. URL: ****.com/watch?v=lHd9ye8yw-U**** Hope you like it.**

**My YouTube name is 1crazymouse2. **

**Thanks to Tinochka for encouraging me to write a story and motivating me to keep it going! Thanks to my daughter ( _Aena Firestar) _for correcting my mistakes. **

**Now back to the story!**

**Chapter 7**

Gillian tossed the last piece of clothing in her suitcase and grabbed her cosmetic case, then walked out of the bedroom. She heard tires squeal out on the street. She shrugged it off and thought it must be some of the neighbors. She descended down the stairs and heard people talking below her. She pulled her suitcase behind her and stopped at the last step.

"Alec!" Gillian was a bit startled. She wasn't expecting him to come home while she was there. "What are you doing here?" Then she saw Lightman. "Cal? Wha-." And then she spotted Wallowski. "What is SHE doing here?" With a white-knuckle grip on her suitcase, she stared at Wallowski. Gillian could feel the heat of her anger rising to the top of her head. Her eyes fell upon Cal. Her lips were tight, jaw clenched and nostrils flared. Cal couldn't remember the last time Gillian looked at him with such anger.

Alec spoke first. "Gill. You came back." He showed relief, but he had a nervous smile on his face. She finally looked back at Alec.

Gillian stepped down off of the last step with her suitcase following her. "Alec, I just came back to get a few things."

Cal walked over to Gillian with a disappointed look on his face. Gillian recognized it because she had more or less lied when she agreed to come with Cal in the afternoon. She gave him a _'Not now'_ glance and Cal stepped to the side. Wallowski moved from behind Alec and stood just a couple of feet in front of him making sure that Alec kept his distance from Gillian.

"I'm so sorry. Can't we talk about this Gill?" Alec attempted to move toward Gillian but Wallowski didn't budge from where she stood. "I mean, don't you want time to think about this?"

Cal read Alec and could see he did not intend to hurt Gillian this time. Why should he? The prat wasn't doped up today. Yet. But Cal remained close to Gillian, just in case.

Wallowski kept her eyes on Alec. "I'm here to make sure this stays civil." Her statement was for Gillian's benefit.

Gillian was pissed at the three people standing in front of her. "I came to get my things and get my car. Alec, I have nothing more to say." Without looking at anyone, she walked toward the door and opened it. She stood in the doorway and slowly turned to look at Alec. "I'll be back to get the rest of my things after I find a place to store it." Then she looked at Wallowski who was now watching Gillian. "Detective, this is none of your business and I'd appreciate it if you would stay out of it."

Cal walked toward Gillian. "I asked her to come-."

Gillian raised her hand to cut him off. "I know. And that's what pisses me off the most. I put up with Wallowski at the office and now you've pushed her further into my life. What, in the hell, possesses you to pull stunts like this? Especially when it involves something or someone that really gets under my skin Cal!" Gillian points her finger at Cal. "Keep her out of my personal life! I mean it!"

Alec yelled out to Gillian as she walked out of the door. "This isn't over Gill. You'll soon come to your senses."

Lightman and Wallowski walked out of the house toward their cars as Gillian was driving away.

"She really doesn't like me, does she Lightman? Surprisingly, that went smoother than I had anticipated." Wallowski looked at Lightman.

"This isn't over, detective. Not by a long shot." He said, watching Gillian's car disappear around the corner. He got into his car and drove off. Wallowski slightly shook her head and walked to her car.

Gillian drove to Cal's house and went to the guest bedroom to change into her office clothes. She put some make up on to cover the bruise on her face and the smaller ones around her neck. She heard Cal drive up and quickened her pace. She definitely did not want to talk to him right now. He came to the bedroom door and gently knocked.

"Gillian?"

"I'm not going to discuss this Cal." Fully dressed, she picked up her purse and opened the door. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. He definitely could not mistake the glare in her eyes. He knew she was angry. "I'm going to the office. I have too many things to catch up on."

"Wait Gillian." He said catching her by the wrist as she pushed past him.

"Drop it Cal." She twisted her arm from his hold on her then walked away. "I'll see you there." And with that being said, she walked out and drove away.

"Bloody hell woman." Cal spoke out loud shaking his head. He walked out and locked the door.

Gillian walked down the corridors to her office. Employees were busy in their work, she smiled and greeted those she passed on her way to her office. She spotted Loker and Torres in the break room eating lunch and discussing a case. More like arguing over a case. Torres saw Foster coming by and she jumped from her seat then headed toward her.

"Dr. Foster?" Torres called out to her. Foster turned and smiled at her young employee. She always admired Torres' enthusiasm in the office.

"Hi Torres." Gillian smiled.

"Whoa! Foster. What happened to you?" Torres was surprised when she saw the bruises on her face.

"Nothing." Foster hoped that Torres would dismiss it.

"No, no. Nothing is nothing. That! Is definitely something." Torres pointed at the bruise.

"Can I help you with something Ria?" Foster knew how Torres' curiosity pushed the young girl into asking questions. Personal questions. It was always hard to get Torres to back off when she was like that.

"Uh, yeah. Well, we need your help on a case that Lightman has us working on. He left the office earlier and, well-."

"You need help. I already have my results." Loker spouted off. He was standing behind Torres now with a bottled water in his hand. "Gee, Foster, wha-"

Torres elbowed Loker in the gut then put her hands on her hips and turned toward him. "Loker, I know I'm right about this girl." Then she turned back to where Foster was standing. "Somethings off about this girl, Foster. I know it."

Loker shook his head "No, we've been over-."

"Okay, okay. Stop arguing, please. Give me fifteen minutes and I'll meet you both in the lab." Foster interrupted the two employees with a soft reassuring voice. Looking at the two as if they were children, which they did act like sometimes. Both employees went back in the break room to clean up their mess on the table. Torres grabbed the case file and a few books she was studying about voice identification and forensic voice analysis.

Foster walked toward her office smiling and thought how funny those two could be sometimes. She hoped she could finish out the day without anymore questions concerning her bruises. It was odd, she thought, that being at work and around people who loved their job made her feel content and happy. This was her escape. This is what distracted her from the miserable everyday crap that happened in her other world.

In her office, she sat down behind her desk and turned her computer on. She looked through some papers and messages from clients. She had upcoming meetings she needed to prepare for and schedule a seminar for law enforcement recruits. She looked over her calender in her computer to see when she had availability for the new appointments.

After she completed scheduling the appointments, she picked up her note pad to take to the lab. Her cell phone chimed a familiar tune. One specific tune she assigned to one specific person. Alec. She ignored the ringtone and left it and her purse in the office then headed to the lab.

Torres explained about the girl in the interview. That there was something in the girls voice that she couldn't quite make out. She asked Foster to analyze the voice to see what she could come up with. For the while, Foster concentrated on the girls voice and at the same time kept Loker and Torres from arguing. Which, for Foster's part, had begun to nip at her nerves. Foster began to discuss her findings from listening to the girl's voice when Lightman entered the lab.

"Oi! You two still arguing over this same interview?" He was carrying a sack of Chinese take-out and handed it to Foster. "Chicken dumpling? Your favorite mystery meat, yeah?" Foster smiled back at him. No matter how much he pissed her off, she couldn't stay mad very long. Although, she will discuss Wallowski's part in this. She was hungry and had been too busy to think about how hungry she was.

"Thanks, smells delicious." She took the sack of food from him. "Aren't you having some?"

"Nah, not hungry, Love. You go ahead, I'll take care of this case. I have another task for these two." He directed his hands, palms turned up, toward Loker and Torres.

"We're done here. I've assigned Loker to schedule Ms. O'bannon in for us to talk to personally. The police were unable to charge her with anything. I think Torres is right but we need her in here. Torres will update the case on what we've discovered so far. I'll be in my office. I'm backed up on paper work." Foster said as she walked toward the door.

Cal was surprised that she had been able to concentrate on this case.

Loker and Torres were watching Foster and Lightman, to see how Lightman would respond to Foster delegating the task to them. He mostly liked to delegate the work to the young employees just so he could aggravate them. It kept them alert.

"Well, don't just sit there staring." He said to Loker and Torres. Both scrambled to their feet and walked out behind Foster. Loker and Torres headed in the opposite direction of Foster. Lightman was two steps behind Foster.

"Where do you think she got the black eye from?" Loker asked Torres as they walked down the hall.

"I'm not sure, but I bet it has something to do with that lying husband of hers." Torres was confident that Alec was the problem. "As many times as I've seen him lie to her..." Torres gave a heavy sigh.

"You think her husband hit her?" Loker seemed so naive sometimes.

"I don't know Loker, but you can bet Lightman knows and is cooking up some crazy plan to get Foster's husband out of her life. Did you see the looks between them two? Lightman's not going to let anyone get close to Foster. Ever." Torres looks at Loker, mirroring Torres' expression. That _'Oh Shit, here we go!'_ look, which implies that a storm is brewing in the vicinity of Lightman and Foster.

Gillian sat at her desk, and took the food out of the sack then started eating her chicken dumplings. Cal plopped down on the couch facing Gillian's desk. Neither one spoke, they both sat in silence for a few minutes. Gillian finally looked up at Cal. Meeting his eyes dead on.

"I'm still pissed at you, you know." She took another bite. "Don't you have something to do besides watch me eat?"

"How can you eat that stuff?" He asked.

"It's good and I don't care what kind of meat is in it."

"Could be cat or even worse rat." He was trying to annoy her on purpose. Get a spark out of her. Maybe get her to talking about other things. Hell maybe even get her to smile or laugh.

"Well, then, cat or rat either one taste good." She smiled at the disgusted look on his face. She thought that he might leave on that statement but he stayed on the couch and made himself comfortable. Obviously he was planning on sitting there a while.

"Okay, Cal, out with it. I know you want to ask something, so, go ahead and get it over with. I've got work to do." She stuck the chop sticks in the dumpling box and sat it aside then took a drink from her bottled water that sat on her desk.

"Well. I was just, you know. I know you're a little angry with me, Love, but my intentions were good."

"Cal, I'm mad because Wallowski came to my house. I know you told her to come there. But can you just keep her out of my business. Actually, how much have you told her about my business?" She was tired, too many things happening at once. She sighed. "Never mind, I already know the answer to that question. I appreciate everything you're doing for me, Cal, but I think I can handle this on my own." Cal could tell she had no confidence in what she was saying. She even had doubts that she could handle this alone.

She heard her cell ring from inside her purse. That one specific ringtone. She ignored it, again. She huffed and closed her eyes for a couple of seconds. Four rings and it stopped. Cal knew who that ringtone was assigned to. He had heard the jingle numerous times in the past. Gillian stood up and dug through her purse to find her cell. She looked at the screen. She had several text messages and several voice mails. Cal walked over and stood by her.

"Gill, I want to help you. I want to be here for you." He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked at him, her eyes meeting his. She could see the compassion and concern there. She hated when he did that. He always knew how to get her to open up, breakdown and cry it out. Tears tried to form in her eyes and she quickly averted them from Cal. She found something on her desk to stare at.

Cal brought his other hand and cupped her chin to turn her head to him while the hand on her shoulder gently turned her body to face him. "Gill. It's okay, Love. You have to let it out or it will eat you up inside."

Gillian pulled away from his hand that held her chin. She could no longer look at him. "Don't Cal. I don't want to do this right now, please. We can talk later tonight. I just want to work and not think about it. Okay?" She still didn't look at him.

"Okay darlin', whatever you say." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and gently kissed below her temple.

The rest of the day Gillian concentrated on her work. They interviewed Ms. O'Bannon and discovered that she was being dishonest but not for reasons that had anything to do with the case. Ms. O'Bannon did, in fact, give them information that would help them wrap the case up. Torres and Loker would take care of that tomorrow.

Gillian completed her paper work and her scheduled meetings for the day, thankful for being busy. She looked at her cell phone again and finally read all of the text messages from Alec and then listened to voice messages he had left for her. In every message he was begging her to call him back or to come back home or at least meet him for dinner. She decided to call him back to sway him from calling her again.

She was sitting behind her desk gazing out of the window. Noticing how the city lights glistened in the twilight of the evening. She loved that time of day. It was comforting to her somehow. She clicked the contact button on her cell to dial Alec's number. Her back was facing the door as she waited for Alec to answer.

"Gill." Alec was relieved that she finally called him back.

"What do you want, Alec? I've been busy. You have got to stop calling me." She was anxious to end this conversation.

"I...I just wanted to talk." He said nervously.

"So. Talk." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"I miss you, Gill. I want you to come back home. I need you."

"No. You need help and I can't give you the kind of help you need." She was becoming impatient.

"But, I love you, Gill. I promise I'll chan-."

"Don't Alec. Just don't, please just leave me alone." Gillian's voice cracked and a lump was forming in her throat. Tears were threatening to fill her eyes.

"I just need time and your support. I can't do this without you." He was trying to sound apologetic but Gillian wasn't falling for it.

"Alec. You hit me twice and then tried to choke me!" She was getting angry now. "You had a woman in our house! In my bed! I have a pretty damn good idea who she was. Do you honestly think I will ever come back to you?" She didn't realize that she had raised her voice.

All the while, Cal had been standing in the hall and listening to every word that Gillian spoke.

"Gill, that woman was a mistake. A one time fling." He was struggling to get the right words out, but she still wasn't listening.

"Dammit, Alec. Come off it. I've had Enough of your bullshit. You've been lying to me over a year now. I know you've been with your secretary, Heather. And your sponsor, Christine. That doesn't include the ones I don't know about."

"Yes, yes I have and I'm sorry. They mean nothing to me and I won't do it again. Please Gill. Just meet me tomorrow, let's talk. That's all I want. To see you and talk to you."

Gillian let out a sigh. "Alright, Alec, tomorrow then. I'll call you and let you know where we can meet. But no more. The next time I see you will be in a court room." She hung up before Alec could respond. Gillian wanted this to end so she could get on with her life and go through the motions of getting over Alec. She felt that if she didn't meet him, he would keep calling, which wouldn't allow her to get any peace. Tomorrow would be the official end to their relationship. Then she would contact her lawyer.

Tears started to fall just as Cal knocked on her office door and opened it. Gillian looked at him as she tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"Hey. I was just getting ready to leave." She said.

"You okay, Love?" He had heard everything she was telling Alec. He saw the anxiety and stress on her face. Her eyes were tired and sad. "Want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine." She tried to mask her pain, but Cal could read every emotion, every expression her face was displaying. She shook her head slightly. "I'll be okay."

"Alright, Love. How about I cook for us tonight?"

"That would be nice." A quick smile flashed across her lips. She was trying to be nice, but her mind was on a million other things. She knew he could see that and she also knew that he would understand. She should talk about it but not here. Not now. She wants to lean on Cal, her best friend. She wants someone to hold her and tell her it will all be okay.

Gillian just realized that she wanted that someone to be Cal. She wanted to disappear in his arms. _'Yes. That's what I want, but we don't always get what we want Gillian.' _She thought to herself.

"Come on, then, let's get out of here." He said holding his hand out to help her up from her chair. They made there way to their cars and left for Cal's house.

"Why don't you go take a nice warm bath while I cook up something tasty." Cal suggested to Gillian as they entered his house. "You can use my bath, it has much more space than the guest bath."

"Oh wow, that would be great. I could use some downtime." Gillian was feeling lethargic after the days events. She wasn't going to turn down a soak in the tub. "Let me know when supper's ready. Oh and Cal. No beans on toast." She giggled as she left the room.

"Oi! Just for that, you get an extra helping, darlin'." Cal was already digging in the fridge.

Cal had supper ready and a glass of wine poured for both of them. He went through his bedroom and knocked on his bathroom door.

"Gillian?" No answer. "Gill, Love?" Still no answer. He knocked a little louder and spoke up. "Gillian? Food's ready." He was getting worried. He hoped she hadn't fallen asleep in there. Surely she knew better than to do that.

He turned the knob and slowly opened the door while knocking at the same time. His eyes fell upon the most amusing display. His beautiful friend lying in his tub with a blanket of foamy bubbles covering her body all the way to her neck. Her eyes were closed and she was bobbing her head from side to side then up and down. She had skull candy plugs in her ears. Evidently enjoying a favorite tune on her mp3. Cal's lips had crept into the widest grin a person could possibly have. He couldn't help but just stand there and watch her.

Gillian was so cute and yet so sensual and beautiful. He watched as she raised one knee just above the foamy water. Her creamy skin slick with soapy water. Cal's imagination got the best of him as his eyes followed the top of her knee down toward the part of her thigh that was unveiled from the white bubbles. What was underneath the bubbles was a complete mystery to him. He licked his lips slowly as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. The steamy bathroom wasn't helping at all. He knew what he was feeling and he knew it wasn't right for him to feel this way. Not now. Not while she was hurting emotionally.

Gillian opened her eyes and startled a bit when she saw Cal standing there staring. She followed the target that Cal's eyes were on, seeing it was part of her leg she dunked it under the water. Cal snapped out of his fantasy world, but still had that big grin on his face. Gillian removed her ear plugs and shook her head at Cal. To her, he looked like a young boy plotting something mischievous.

"Oh, sorry, Love. I knocked but you didn't answer. I was afraid you had fallen asleep." He gained his composure and his mask went up.

"I was hoping that the friend I've known for seven years hadn't turned into a pervert." She winked at him with a coy smile on her lips. Cal starts laughing infecting Gillian with laughter also.

"Food's ready if your still hungry, I have a glass of wine poured also."

"Great, thanks." She said as her laughter faded into a giggle. "I'll be there in a minute."

Cal nodded and left closing the door behind him. _'Don't even think about crossing that bloody line, Lightman!' _He told himself taking a big gulp of wine.

_'Oh God, Gillian, your getting too close to the line. Your line. That you put in place. Shit!' _She sank back down in the tub letting her head go under the water. Gillian tried to drown the sudden desire she had for Cal. Wash it out of her brain. She emerged from the bubbles. _'Well that didn't work.' _ She took in a deep breath and exhaled. She got out of the tub and dried off. She put a towel around her wet hair and put her comfy sleep wear on then left out to the kitchen.

**Sorry so late with this chapter. We've had tornado's here and have had no power. House is still standing and power back on. Now to clean up a lot of mess in the yard. My heart goes out to all of those who were caught by these storms this week April 25th-29th.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviews everyone, they help boost my confidence. I hope I'm not jumping all around the story here. I'm trying. There's no time line here, I just like these characters and wanted to tie them all to my story. **

**What if Wallowski had been around when Gillian and Alec were having problems. I could have used Ben, but I like the tough Female cop thing and I love Wallowski on the show and the animosity between her and Gillian. Been wishing for a "Cat Fight" but obviously THAT isn't going to happen.**

**Chapter 8**

After dinner, Cal took what was left of the wine into the living room and refilled Gillian's glass along with his. She was at one end of the couch with her legs stretched out reaching the other end. Cal looked at how relaxed she was compared to a few hours ago when they left work. He wanted to talk about what happened earlier but he didn't want to push her. Gillian was no longer pissed at him, just frustrated and mixed up with all kinds of emotions. She tried to gather the words in her mind that she wanted to say to him.

"Cal, you had no right to get Wallowski involved in my personal business. You knowhow I feel about her and I only interact with her at the office when it involves a case. We are adults and professionals, besides, solving a case is more important than how I personally feel about someone." She stares at her wine glass, swirling the red liquid around. "I do want to apologize to you about my outburst this morning at my house. I'm just so overwhelmed with all of this." She raised her eyes and looked at him sitting in an overstuffed chair on the other side of the coffee table. She couldn't tell what was going through is mind. In a swift move he was on the couch and slipped underneath Gillian's legs and laid them across his lap. He smiled at her and she knew he understood and accepted her apology.

Cal's hand rested on Gillian's thigh which caused a spark of energy to run up her body. His other was caressing her arm. "You have to accept the fact that you can't do this on your own, Gill. Not with an abusive husband who drinks and is a coke addict. You can't predict what people like that are going to do or what kind of mood their going to be in. I just don't want you to get hurt again, Love, ever. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand and I'm sorry for not waiting on you to take me to my house."

"It's alright, darlin. Now, about Wallowski. I'll have her out of your business after she does one more thing for me while helping you. And no arguing from you." He pointed his finger at her.

Gillian sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. How much longer do I have to put up with her?"

"Well. Now see, you'll have to put up with her every time we need her on a case." Gillian shook her head and she fought back a smile. He could be so comical at times.

"Cal, you know what I mean. How much longer is she going to be in my personal life?" She took another sip of wine.

"Have Alec meet you at the office tomorrow. Wallowski will be there and we're going to make sure Alec leaves you alone for good. Then you get up with your lawyer about filing papers ."

"Were you listening to my phone conversation with Alec?"

"It was purely by accident, Love." He was telling the truth.

"But you stayed and listened the whole time I was on the phone. The polite thing to do would have been to leave and come back later."

"Now, when have I ever been polite?" He shrugged his shoulders and waved his hands around.

"That's true."

"So. you agree then? To do this my way, yeah?" He tilted his head to the side while he searched her eyes for her approval.

"Yes, fine. If this will get Alec to leave me alone and get Wallowski out of my business then I'm okay with that."

"Good girl." He said with a smile.

Gillian swallowed the last of her wine. "I think I'm ready to get some sleep. The bath and the wine has really relaxed me."

"Okay, Love. To my bed then?" He waggled his eyebrows a few times trying to be flirtatious and cute.

Gillian giggled. "I think I'm okay to sleep in the guest room, I've already put my things in there." She couldn't help but smile at Cal. He was so adorable. She doesn't have it in her to stay mad at him for very long. He does things on a whim and spouts off without thinking, but Cal has been like that since she's known him. In fact that's part of what attracted her to him.

"Right." He nodded and walked her to the bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and turned to look at him.

"Thanks, Cal, for everything. I really don't know what I'd do without you." She smiled, leaned into him and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. It is the spot that they always kiss when they need to show the other how much they care about one another. This was a friendly kiss.

Gillian laid in bed and thought what the outcome of the meeting with Alec was going to be. Then she thought about Wallowski. Gillian didn't like people knowing her business. _'Especially_ _Wallowski_._'_ Her mind drifted to Cal and how much he had done for her. After knowing him for all these years he still had the compassion and love he had for her since the first day they met. That is true friendship. Being there for one another. Putting up with one another. And forgiving one another. Her marriage wasn't like that at all, well maybe the first 2 years. Marriage should be about love, compassion, friendship and forgiveness. Forgiveness doesn't mean to keep living with the torment of an unhappy relationship. A broken marriage. An abusive husband. It means to forgive yourself and your husband. To let go of the guilt and to understand that there are some things you just have no control over. And no matter how hard you try, there are some people you just can't help. Deep down Alec really didn't want help. He was getting help from Gillian, from counselors and his doctors while he was in rehab. No, he didn't have the strength and willpower to walk away from his addictions. He chose drugs and alcohol over her. They were more important to him than she was.

_'My friend, my partner, my husband.'_ Gillian let out a heavy sigh. _'Till death do us part.'_ She thought to herself. So how can your best **(male)** friend be everything you wanted your husband to be? Everything you _thought_ your husband was. Of all the guys she's had relationships with including her husband, only one stands above the rest. Cal Lightman.

A choir begun to sing, the gloomy clouds parted and the sun shown bright and true. That's what it was like when the revelation seeped through Gillian's thick skull. _'Oh. My. God!'_ Gillian started remembering every little thing possible that had transpired between her and Cal over the years that they've known each other.

She whispered quietly against her pillow. "I love Cal! Do I? Of course I do he's my friend. No. I really, really love him." He's always been there for her and she's always been there for him. She's always been attracted to him, but had pushed it out of her mind because of their marriages and their partnership in the company. _'oh, no, no no. This is not good Gillian. Just put this crazy notion out of your head.' _She chastised herself for allowing those feelings to ambush her sensible thoughts. _'Ugh! I've got to get some sleep.'_

The next morning Gillian awoke dreading the confrontation with Alec. She thought that Maybe it was a good thing Cal was going to be there, since Alec had been acting really abusive and mean lately.

"Mornin' Love." Cal greeted her as she came into the kitchen. He was spreading cream cheese on some bagels for the both of them.

"Good Morning, Cal." She smiled but was still nervous about how the day would play out.

"Bagel?" He said while chewing on a mouth full of the bread.

"Yes, please. They look delicious." He always found it cute at how easily Gillian could get excited over food.

"Got your coffee here too. You ridin' to the office with me, Love?"

Gillian shakes her head while trying to swallow her food. "No, I've got a few things to take care of later."

"Alright. You're calling Alec this morning. Tell him to come by this afternoon and talk. I'll have Anna bring him to my office. Got it?" Cal drank the last of his coffee and walked to where Gillian sat.

"Yes, Cal, I've got it."

"Good. See you at the office." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek then left.

Gillian had a few moments of peace to finish her coffee and bagel. She was going over in her mind what she was going to say to Alec and wondering how much he would have to say. _'He shouldn't have much to say, just apologize for hurting me and being an asshole.'_ She thought to herself.

It was fairly quiet at The Lightman Group office most of the morning. Interns and other employees were doing research and reports that Lightman had assigned them. Loker and Torres finished up with a couple of small cases which didn't involve needing help from Foster or Lightman.

Foster was in her office reading reports as employees turned them in. She called Alec earlier and he had agreed to come by her office. What she didn't tell him was that he had to come by Cal's office. _'This is not going to be good.'_ She was in a daze when Lightman walked into her office.

"Oi! Foster. Let's go. In my office." He startled her.

"Jeez, Cal, don't do that." She rolled her eyes and stood up. She didn't realize how long she had been sitting there bent over her desk. She was stiff and when she stretched her body a pain shot through her shoulders. She stifled a moan but the quick pain showed on her face.

"Alright, Love? You really shouldn't sit at your desk that long doing paper work." He held the door open as she walked into the hall.

"I'm trying to get as much done as I can. I want to get out of here early this evening." She said as she rubbed her shoulders.

"To take care of personal things. Right. Well then, I'll just have to give you one of my own personal back and shoulder rubs later tonight. I am quite the massage extraordinaire, if I do say so myself." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows a little.

"You know, I just might take you up on that." She hooked her arm through his as they walked toward his office.

** I've been busy, so I apologize for the late posting. I know it's moving kind of slow, but I hope to wrap things up next chapter. I'm starting another story, but trust me. I will have the new story completed before I post. I'm impatient even with my own damn stories! It's tragic!**

**Thanks for all reviews and for following!**


	9. Chapter 9

** The death of Lie To Me was tragic and my brain went on lock-down. I hope to be able to at least follow the actors wherever they land at next. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** Oh my gosh people. I'm so sorry for posting this late. Last week I planned for my daughters 17th birthday and then had teenagers all weekend. We built a water slide and grilled out. You know all that summer stuff. We're exhausted, but it was worth it. There will be more mistakes than usual in this chapter, so bare with me on this one, thanks for your reviews!**

**Chapter 9**

Gillian walked with Cal into his office. She was laughing and feeling more at ease with herself. Wallowski stood up from the couch when they entered the room.

"Foster." Wallowski spoke.

"Wallowski." Gillian acknowledged with a cold tone in her voice.

Lightman sat at his desk and Foster sat in the chair on the opposite side. Wallowski stayed standing near the couch so she could watch the office door. Silence fell in the room as the three waited for Alec. Lightman got out of his chair and walked over to Wallowski. Gillian turned her chair away from Cal's desk so that she could see the door also and hear what Lightman was telling Wallowski.

"Should I leave or are you going to include me in on what you two are planning?" Gillian was directing the question to Cal. She was getting perturbed with the two of them.

"I was just telling Shazza here no need for her to get trigger happy, that it should go... You know, smoothly." Wallowski pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. Never really knowing what bullshit was going to come out of Lightman's mouth, but she always expected something to fall out it. Gillian knew it wasn't the truth but was too anxious and worried to waste her energy calling him on it.

Gillian took a deep breath and looked down at her trembling hands in her lap. "I'm just ready to get this over with." She didn't understand why she was so nervous about confronting Alec. She was always calm and collected when it came to confronting anyone else. She was always in control of most any situation. She pulled her shoulders back and watched Cal as he approached her and stood beside her. Gillian was determined to concentrate on regaining her poise and put her mask up the best she could. Cal put his hand on her shoulder then gently slid his hand to the middle of her back. He softly moved his hand in small circles between her shoulder blades to ease the tension.

"Alright, Love?" He asked in a low voice. Gillian immediately relaxed and welcomed Cal's touch.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine." She tried to cover up the tremble in her voice. "I'm just hoping this will go smooth and be over quickly." Her composer was back. Cal knew she wasn't fine but he also knew it wouldn't do her any good to point that out to her.

"Dr. Lightman?" The front receptionist's voice came over the phone intercom.

He moved around Gillian to answer. "Yes."

"Mr. Foster is here. Anna is showing him to your office."

"Thanks."

Cal moved to stand a few feet away from Gillian to stand in the middle of the room. Wallowski moved to stand in front of the coffee table. Anna came in through the office door and Alec followed behind her. Before Anna could exit the room, Lightman warned her of absolutely no interruptions. She nodded her head and quietly shut the door as she left.

Alec saw Wallowski and then Cal, the two were in his line of sight first. He was first surprised then his eyebrows furrowed and anger fell upon his face. He then turned his head and saw Gillian sitting in the chair. Alec didn't move from where he was standing between the office door and the couch. All eyes were on him.

"What is this?" Alec asked while pointing in the general direction of Gillian.

Cal spoke and pointed at Gillian. "This, is a very close and dear friend of mine. Your wife, that you have been mistreating. And I don't want to see her get hurt again." He was looking at Alec with an intimidating stare. "Anytime you're ready, Love." He said to Gillian without taking his eyes off of Alec. Gillian remained quiet, gathering her thoughts to put them in words.

"Anytime for what?" Alec's eyes were shifting between Cal and Gillian. "What the fuck is going on Gillian?"

Cal held his hand out with his palm turned up aiming it toward Alec. "Does everything that comes out of your mouth have to sound pissed off. Eh? I mean. Look at her, she's sitting there, ready to discuss this calmly. You can see that she's not happy."

Gillian looked at Alec with sadness and disappointment. "Alec. I... I'm filing for a divorce."

"You're what?" Alec shouted as he quickly made a couple of steps toward Gillian, but still was a good distance away from her. Wallowski said nothing but stepped in front of Alec making him stop short.

Cal spoke and moved in closer to Alec. "Keep your distance. My house. My rules."

"I'm...leaving you. It's...It's over, Alec. I want a divorce." Gillian was unable to keep her voice from cracking.

"What?" Alec went to step forward again. Wallowski put her hand up gesturing for him to stop while her other went to rest on her pistol that was on her hip.

"Settle." Wallowski told him. Alec complied not wanting to go head to head with the detective.

Gillian stood up. Annoyed that her words were not getting through to Alec. "I can't do this anymore, Alec. I don't want to be around you anymore. When you drink and use drugs you become a monster. I loved you, but I realized that in the past two years, I have fallen out of love with you. You need help, Alec. More than I can give."

Alec pointed at Gillian and looked at Cal. "You see. This is what she does. She makes everybody think that she's the victim and tries to convince everyone that she has no faults. That she's perfect and now she's blaming me!"

Gillian took a couple of steps forward. "Alec that is not fair! I have done everything in my power to help you and to keep our marriage from falling apart! I'm exhausted! I have no strength left! I can't take it anymore!" Gillian's arms were down on either side parallel to her body. Her hands were formed into tight fists.

"Well Gill, you're the one that fucked this marriage up! You want to know when our marriage started falling apart?" Gillian swallowed hard and was afraid of what he was going to tell her, tears ran down her cheeks. "The day we found out that you couldn't conceive. I was so disappointed in you, so angry knowing that you would never be able to carry my child. I struggled with wanting to leave you and wanting to stay. Then the adoption situation came about. You screwed that up too and we lost Sophie!" Alec's nostrils were flared, his face red.

"Oi!" Cal yelled.

Gillian's anger got the better of her. She stormed toward Alec and was prepared to slap him, but before she could reach him, Cal pushed himself past Wallowski. She was caught off guard and couldn't stop Cal before he swung his fist at Alec and knocked him off his feet. Alec's glasses slid across the floor.

"Lightman!" Wallowski yelled. She steps between both of the men and grabs Alec by his elbow and jerks him up to a standing position. "Get up." She tells Alec.

"Cal!" Gillian gasps and covers her mouth with both hands. Her blues eyes wide with shock.

Cal backed away from Wallowski and turned to Gillian who looked at him. She was slightly shaking her head and her face was full of sadness. She tried so hard to calm down and stop the tears from falling.

"Sorry you had to see that, Love." Cal ran his hand through his hair, breathing heavily. He quickly calmed himself to keep Gillian from getting upset any further.

Gillian looked over at Alec. A small part of her felt sorry for him. She was numb, her love for him was practically gone and she had lost all hope that he could ever change. She slowly walked toward him. "Alec? Are you okay?"

Alec wiped the blood from his busted lip with the back of his hand. "You just fucked up, Lightman! I'll sue you! And as for you." He was pointing at Gillian. "I'll sue you for everything, including your share in this company! You'll end up with nothing!" Alec lowered his voice and gritted his teeth. "You'll be alone. Face it. What man would want a woman that isn't complete." Gillian eased back a few steps, her sadness had turned to pity for Alec.

Cal moved to attack Alec again, but Gillian grabbed Cal's wrist with a tight grip. He looked in her eyes and could see the hurt. He didn't want to disappoint her and cause her anymore pain.

Gillian shakes her head and whispers. "No. Please, Cal. He's not worth it."

Wallowski had been watching Gillian this whole time. She tightened her grip on Alec's arm and looked at him with disgust. The detective has seen her share of domestic violence in her days. She was really feeling bad for Gillian and thought about what Gillian had been dealing with. She sympathized with the other woman. Wallowski had enough of this whole seen, she was ready to get Alec out of there and away from Gillian.

"Alright, hands behind your back." She pulled the cuffs off of her utility belt and clasped them to his wrist a lot tighter than she should.

"What are you arresting me for? I did nothing." Alec was talking to Wallowski over his shoulder.

"I've got reason to believe you're under the influence and I'm sure if I search you, I'll find evidence of just how coked up you are. What about your car, Mr. Foster? What will I find there?" Wallowski was confident with her accusations and a smirk formed on her lips. Alec looked down and away.

"Now, that look right there." Cal pointed at Alec's face. "That, guilt and then shame. Too late for that mate. Now, you're going to leave Gillian alone and agree to what she wants in the divorce or Wallowski here is going to make sure you go to jail long enough for you to lose your job. Got that, you plonka? Detective, escort this prat out of my building. We know he'll never show up here again, don't we?" Cal said as he crowded Alec's space.

Wallowski pulled Alec around and pushed him out of the office. She drug him out of the building and took him to his car. "I suggest you take Lightman's warning seriously. Walk away from this and you'll have no trouble. If I hear of you attempting to get close to Dr. Foster, I will personally make sure you become someone's bitch while sitting in jail." She unlocked the cuffs around his wrist and walked away. Alec rubbed his wrist and tried to work the soreness away. He stood there for a moment in deep thought and let the warning sink in then got into his car and left.

Meanwhile back in the office, Cal sat with Gillian on his couch. He turned so that he was facing her. One leg bent laying flat on the cushion between them. His knee touched the back of the couch and his foot hung off the cushion. His arm rested across the back of the couch at just the right length so his hand could caress the back of Gillian's head. His other hand rested just above her knee. It was a comfortable position for both and they had sat like that many times.

Gillian just sat there, facing forward, staring down at her lap while she rung her hands together nervously. She put all of her concentration and energy in moving her hands, so to fight the flood of emotions that were beating down the wall to break through. Cal looked her over, watched her movements, the tension, the sadness. He knew she was about to explode. He took both of his hands and covered hers in her lap to stop her from making them a darker shade of red than what they were.

"Stop, Gill. Look at me, Love." He cocked his head to the side and leaned closer to her. She turned her head and looked at him. He could read everything that she was showing, her defenses were down. She was questioning herself, he could see that. He knew her mind was working overtime. He read the shame, the guilt, the anger and the need for comfort. To be loved. He wished so badly that he could rip the pain from her body like jerking a band-aid off the skin.

Cal moved his leg off the couch and slid as close as he could next to Gillian. One arm around the back of her shoulders and the other around the front of her waist. He pulled her closer and she brought her feet off the floor and tucked them under her leaving her knees bent and resting on Cal's leg. Gillian put her arm across Cal's chest and held on to his shoulder then buried her face against his neck. She breathed in his scent and felt the comfort of his arms enveloping her. It was security to her, Cal was her rock. The one man that she could depend on, the one that wouldn't pass judgment on her. The one that she's loved for a long time.

Her thoughts were racing. _'Could she ever lose the guilt she was feeling? Would she ever feel good about herself again? Would she be able to completely love Cal? Was she strong enough to confess her love to Cal? And if so, would she be able to let herself be really happy again?' _At that moment she felt like they were the only two people left on earth. She didn't want to be anywhere else or with anyone else. She wanted to be with her friend, she needed this.

"You're gonna be alright, Love. He'll leave you alone now." He whispered to her. Gillian slowly started sobbing, quietly at first. "Let it out darlin', let it go." She held on to him tighter. Then the dam opened, her tears flowed freely. Her body shook with every breath she took in. Cal slowly ran his hand over her back and stroked the back of her head. He alternated between the two comforting gestures until Gillian had nothing left in her. Cal reached for the tissue on the end table and handed them to her. She sat up to wipe her face and nose and saw that the upper part of Cal's shirt was soaked with her tears.

"I'm sorry, Cal. You're shirts wet." She looked down, embarrassed of her sobbing like a child.

"No need to be embarrassed, darlin'." He cupped her chin with his hand and turned her head to face him. "Don't worry about the shirt. You can cry on my shirt anytime." He smiled softly.

Gillian returned a smile back and took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly. She actually felt somewhat better. It was a much needed release for her. Some of the weight was lifted off her shoulders

"How 'bout we call it a day, hmm? We can pick up some food and go home. I believe I promised you a massage. What do you say?" He stood up and took her hands to pull her up to him. She leaned into him and they held each other again. Gillian squeezed him tightly not wanting to let go, but knew that she had to. She backed away then stood up straight.

"I need to do some things first, but I'll see you at home." She straightened her blouse and ironed her hands over her skirt to restore her professional demeanor. She could do this very well and very quickly. That was one thing Cal loved about Gillian so much. She had class, she had morales and she didn't deserve any man that would mistreat her. She was above and beyond what an ideal woman was in his eyes.

"Okay, then I'll get the food and see you there. You alright, yeah? Don't need me to go with you?"

"No, I'm fine. I can do this, it'll take my mind off of all thats happened today. It won't take long." She moved toward the door and looked back at him. "Thank you for being here for me. I needed that."

Cal searched her face._ 'You needed THAT or you needed ME?'_ Then he found the answer to his own question. It was written all over her face. He felt a surge of hope run through him, confident that he would make Gillian his one day.

"Anytime, Love. See you later." He smiled as she turned and walked out of his office.

Gillian went by her lawyer's office and started the process of the divorce. She knew that the waiting period could be up to six months depending on the grounds. The hassle of it all left a bad taste in her mouth. All her dreams and fantasies of weddings and marriages slowly started to whither away. Divorce will do that to people. She's heard all kinds of stories from clients in the past, but she had never really thought that it would happen to her.

Gillian had stopped in to see a Realtor to help her find a condo or an apartment. She didn't want to stay with Cal much longer because she felt like she was imposing. Emily would be back from her mum's in a week or so. The other reason was that she wanted her privacy and independence. Gillian was ready to move on with her life and get used to the idea of being single and that was going to be hard enough. It was funny to her that, even though she appreciated Cal, he was smothering her. Which is something he had always complained about her doing to him.

Gillian had went into a few shops buying some things she needed and to be honest some things she wanted. She purchased lipstick, nail polish and body wash. Those little things that made her feel better about herself. On the way to Cal's, she stopped in at a market and purchased some fruit and a few of her favorite snacks. When she got back to the car, her cell phone chimed indicating a text had come through. It was Cal asking where she was and if she had forgotten about dinner and a massage. Gillian smiled and checked the time. She didn't realize that it had gotten late, but not by much. She sent him a message back and told him she was on her way.

**Yes, once again, I used dialogue from an episode. It just fit when I watched it and had the plan to have Alec come to the office, so, I fudged a bit! They weren't word for word but I mixed it up a little.**

**Okay, so I was anxious to get this out and I'm quickly trying to wrap up the story. Some fans don't want it to end too quickly. Guess I need to put more Callian in it before I end the story. I do have more ideas to add. Thanks for all reviews, I do hear you and you help me to keep going. This has never been my "Thing" but YOU (the fans) have given me that push I needed. Thanks to all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come your way soon. Sorry if it's not soon enough. I know how I am!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

** Sorry, I had writer's block, BIG TIME. The last chapter (9) was like the climax of the story to me, at the time. Now I'm trying to build up to something as good or better. This is hard, no doubt.**

Gillian walked into Cal's house and smelled something very delicious. Cal came from the kitchen and watched as she put her bags of purchases down in the hallway. He walked over and looked at all the bags.

"Went on a shopping spree, I see." Cal smiled at her and reached in one bag to pull out a paperback book. He read the Title out loud. **"A New Found Love."** Cal chuckled and looked at Gillian. "Only you, my darlin'." Gillian tried to snatch the book out of his hand but he held it up too high for her to grab. She started giggling.

"Give me that, Cal." She said as she tried to reach the book.

"Uh, uh. Nope. Let see what's in this book that makes you so giddy." He said. He switched the book from his right hand to his left to keep her from taking it. He opened the book and read a couple of sentences to her. **"The moonlight glistened on the water as he took her hand in his and pulled her closer against his muscular body. She gasped and looked deeply into his steel blue eyes, she couldn't resist him any longer."** Cal chuckled again.

"Come on, Cal, put it back in the bag, please!" She was amazed at how his British accent sounded so erotic when he read just those two sentences.

She covered up that thought with a laugh and hoped she wasn't displaying those thoughts on her face. He heard her laughter, this time it was real happiness he could hear. He looked her over. Just looking at her, seeing the laugh in her eyes when she looked at him, had everything inside him going warm.

An uncomfortable silence had fallen in the hallway. Cal was still holding the book over his head away from Gillian. Their movements and playful antics stopped. Their bodies were touching. Neither realized how close they were and where their hands had landed on each other. One of Cal's hands held the book up while his other had landed just below her hip. His fingers were wrapped around her and resting near an area of her curved bottom, which should only be meant for a woman's lover to touch. At the threshold of crossing that line.

Gillian had been reaching for the book of course and her hand was wrapped around Cal's wrist that held the book over his head. Her other hand was clutching his shirt at the center of his chest in the attempts to grasp for the book. She could feel his pulse quicken, she could feel his heart pounding as was hers. It took her very last breath. Cal nor Gillian breathed, the world had stopped. They looked into each other's eyes, both sets dark, both full of desire. Neither one believing what the other could see.

They slowly started to move apart from each other and let go of the breath they both were holding. She smoothed her blouse down that had become ruffled during play and he gently put the book back in the bag. Cal watched as Gillian straightened her body into a prefect posture and quickly changed her demeanor. Both of them were slightly panting from rustling around.

She cleared her throat and combed her fingers through her hair. "I went shopping because I needed to feel better and the book will make me happy." Her eyes left Cal's and stared at the wall. "Again." Her smile left her face, her eyes fell to the floor and Cal could see the shame and sadness back in place. "Maybe." She said doubting herself. He could barely hear that last word that left her mouth and he hated to hear his best friend speak as if all hope was lost.

Silence fell between them and Cal stepped closer to her, then put his arms around her. She was thankful for the affection and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Gillian held on to him with so much emotion that tears started to stream down her cheeks and she buried her head in his chest.

"Shhh. Gill, don't cry. I didn't mean to tease you about something you enjoy doing." He whispered to her and kissed the top of her head.

"It's not that. It's just, I want to feel happy again you know? Carefree again. To be me, smiling every day. I don't know if I will truly be happy again, Cal." She pulled back and wiped her tears from her face. She let out a slight chuckle. "It sounds silly doesn't it?" She tilted her chin down and looked at the floor.

"No, Love, it doesn't." He cupped each side of her face with his hands and wiped away the last of her tears softly with his thumbs. "It will take some time, darlin', but you'll get there I promise. I'm not going to lie, it will be a hard road ahead, but I'll be with you at every turn, okay?"

He bent his head down so that she would bring her eyes from the floor to look at him. He gave her a comforting smile and she smiled back. There was still sadness in her beautiful smile, but Cal could see that glimmer of hope that was impossible to disappear from a woman as good as Gillian Foster. No, she hasn't drowned in her sorrow yet, there was still a chance, he still had time to bring his Gillian back from the seas of despair.

"Okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Oi! There'll be none of that, now. No apologies, Love. You haven't done anything wrong. Yeah?" He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Cal." She smiled and took in a deep breath then let it out.

She looked in his eyes then he slowly bent his head and softly placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth. The kiss landed more toward her full lips than her cheek and it lingered there seconds longer than ever before. Gillian closed her eyes when she felt his warm lips partially meeting hers. She put her arms around Cal and held him close.

All Cal could think about was her soft, fragrant body close to his. She ignited a fire in him that was unexplainable. Cal could easily lose himself in her and he wrapped his arms around her waste.

Gillian always felt that Cal empowered her when she was in his arms. She felt safe, like she could do anything. Seconds later he pulled back and while he still held her, he ran his fingers through her hair then brought her head toward his shoulder. He placed a chaste kiss near her ear and just held her. Gillian could feel his warm breath on the sensitive part of her neck just under her ear. Her whole body was engulfed with an electric current and in those few seconds she basked in the feeling that Cal was responsible for.

Suddenly they broke apart, both suppressing the passion that they had for each other and yet neither one knowing how the other feels.

"Now. Time for us to eat. Come on, then, in the kitchen." He caught her by the hand and lead her into the room.

They ate dinner and talked about some cases they had been working on. Cal updated Gillian on Emily's school work and her latest boyfriend. He steered away from any topic having to do with Alec and kept the conversation light and cheerful.

Cal insisted that Gillian go relax on the couch with a glass of wine, while he put the dishes away.

"Time for that massage." Cal said when he came near the couch. He was carrying two very large pillows and tossed them on the floor. "Lie down on the these cushions, Love."

"You're serious? I thought you were teasing about a massage?" Gillian looked up at him, her blue eyes gleamed at the idea of it.

"Come on, then, to the floor." He pointed in the direction of the pillows.

Gillian laid down and let her belly rest on the soft pillows that Cal had placed so perfectly. She sighed and let her body relax as she sunk into the soft plush. He sat on his knees on the floor beside her waist.

Cal started rubbing the back of her neck with light pressure, then he moved slowly to her shoulders, kneading the muscles. A quiet moan escaped Gillian's throat.

"Wow, that feels incredible, Cal. You're pretty good, compared to the massage therapist I've been to." She had her eyes closed enjoying the work of his strong hands on her tense shoulders.

"Your shoulders are very stiff, darlin'. Maybe I missed my calling as a masseur, yeah?" He grinned and bent down to catch a glance at her face and saw that her eyes were closed. "Relaxing a bit?"

"Yes, but it's really hard to get the full effect with a blouse on." She mumbled across the pillow.

Cal nervously cleared is throat. "I know that Em has some type of oil she uses now and then. When I take her to the mall she buys all of this beauty smelly stuff. With my money, I might add. She usually begs me to smell them. It seems as though my opinion is important on that kind of thing. If you are comfortable enough to let me rub your bare back I will." He was anxious to see how Gillian was going to react to that suggestion.

Gillian raised her head off the pillow and propped herself on her elbows. "Cal, we've known each other a long time and I trust you, so I don't see anything wrong with you rubbing my back with oil. It's no different then being on the beach really." She turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him.

"If you're okay with that, Love, than you get comfortable while I go find the oily stuff." Cal walked out of the room and down the hall. Sure, he could do this. Just a little back rub is all. Nothing more. _'I'll just rub her back for a bit and be done. I can do this.' _Trying to reassure himself. Who was he kidding? He had watched Gillian at times in the office and wondered how it would feel to touch her soft skin in places hidden beneath her perfectly fitted dresses. A man would be senseless not to have some urge.

Gillian tucked her head down while propped on her elbows and took her hands to grab the back of her blouse and pull it up over the back of her head. She left the blouse to rest under her chin and partially down her arms. She left her bra on, but didn't really need to remove her blouse completely. _'This is innocent enough, he'll rub my back for a few minutes and he'll be done. No problem.' _She was attempting to convince herself, but was failing miserably.

He had brought back some Macadamia Oil. He actually didn't know which one to choose, but he knew he didn't need any of that coconut-on-the-beach sun tan stuff. He took the cap off of the oil and took a little whiff of the contents in the bottle. He walked into the living room while trying to put the cap back on and almost stumbled over the area rug when he saw Gillian laying there with her back exposed showing a lavender colored bra. Cal corrected himself and stood still gazing at her.

"New feet, Cal?" She had turned and looked over her shoulder just in time to see him stumble. She couldn't stop the soft chuckle that escaped her. Jolting him out of his gaze.

"Seems so doesn't it? I've got what I think should do the job." He was smiling as he knelt down beside her.

"Let me see what you found." He held the bottle up so she could see it. "Oooo, that's some good stuff, Emily has good taste."

"Let's get started on working that tension out then, yeah?" He put a couple of drops of oil in the palm of his hand and rubbed his hands together. He then started rubbing her shoulders and her neck, then down across the upper part of her back above her bra line.

Cal slowly but gently kneaded and rubbed the tight muscles across Gillian's shoulders. _'Damn she feels good.'_ He thought while maintaining control of feelings stirring in him. He rubbed the back of her neck and moved slowly down her spine then across her shoulders. His fingers putt the right amount of pressure on the knots he could feel in her muscles. He was very much enjoying himself. He watched his own hands work over her back and his eyes shifted further down admiring her nicely toned figure.

"Mmmm." Gillian moaned. "This feels so nice, Cal." She closed her eyes and could feel her body going limp against his hands. . . his hands, his hands. "Oh God." Gillian's eyes sprang open. She didn't mean to let that slip from her mouth.

Cal felt her body tense quickly. "Alright, Love?" He stopped his artistic motions.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, you're hands feel great. I mean, I'm feeling more relaxed now." _'What the hell was that?'_ She asked herself. Gillian doesn't usually stutter or stammer her words. She almost became incoherent. "Please keep going a little longer."

"Right." He said smiling to himself. He realized that she was enjoying his hands, his movements. . . she was enjoying him. Cal was enjoying himself, enjoying the feel of her soft skin under his hands. And oh what he could do to her with his hands. Cal had so many ideas and fantasies running through his mind that he didn't notice they were over powering his rational thinking.

Cal picked up the bottle and put a few more drops of oil in his palm. He then began to rub the lower part of her back, below her bra strap. His breathing became heavier and he worked his fingers around her spine then to her waste line.

Gillian felt his hands go lower, the heat from his hands went straight through filling her body. She didn't notice that her hands were now gripping the cushion her head was resting on. She found herself craving for his touch, for him to touch every inch of her body. Her desire building strong, she could feel it in his hands the way they moved over her. Gillian could feel desire radiating from him. Her breathing became short, she couldn't stop her body from responding.

He worked his hands up and down her sides, skipping over her bra strap, bordering new territory. He was definitely aroused, he felt her body responding to his touch. He watched her as she clutched the corners of the cushion.

Barely able to speak she moaned his name in pleasure and plea. Gillian's body wanting more. Cal slowed the motions of his hands when he heard her moan. He didn't have to be a voice expert to hear the arousal in her voice. He brought himself back to reality, checked himself and with one last squeeze of her shoulders he pulled his hands away.

Gillian was disappointed in the removal of his hands from her back. She then realized how dangerously close she was coming to crossing that line.

"All better, Love?" He asked in a raspy voice.

Gillian let out a heavy sigh. "That was wonderful. Yes I do feel much better, thank you." She flipped her blouse back over her head and pulled it down while she sat up on her knees now at the same level as Cal.

Their eyes locked on each other. Gillian suddenly felt a rush of heat to her face. She couldn't help it, they were to close for her not to do it. She made the move, wrapping her arms around him, brushing her lips to his. He didn't pull away, he couldn't, he was held by her spell. Gillian backed away just enough to read him. She searched his eyes, his face then she looked at his lips. They were so inviting. She wanted to taste them. She licked her lips then parted them and took his in a long searing kiss. Her heart was pounding.

Cal wrapped his arms around her waist. The taste of her filled him, her warm soft body enticed him. Gillian's fingers ran through his hair, massaging his scalp and she pulled him closer. The kiss became passionate and burning. Her hunger became more intense, she needed this, needed him. She had lost all reasoning. Cal found himself wanting more, to feel more, to taste more. It was hard for him to believe he was kissing his best friend, the woman that he had been in love with all this time. He couldn't think straight she was taking and giving him, mind, body and soul.

Cal suddenly came to his senses. He pulled away from her, both breathing hard. He attempted to read her, he could see the love, the compassion and the desire in her eyes. He had to put a stop to it. She was emotionally confused with all that has happened to her and he didn't want to confuse her more. He wanted her and he loved her, there was no denying that, but not now, not like this. He'd be taking advantage of her, she was vulnerable right now and he was supposed to be helping her back on her feet not playing with her emotions. _'What a wanka you are.' _He chastised himself.

"Gill, darlin'." He spoke softly still catching his breath. "We don't need to be doing this right now."

"Oh, Cal, I... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" Gillian was embarrassed.

"No, Gill. I don't want you to apologize. You and I have done nothing wrong. It's obvious now that we have feelings for each other. More than the love of two best friends, yeah. It's just poor timing on both of us. You just came out of a bad marriage, your divorce won't be granted for another few months and I don't want us moving along too quickly. So much that someone might regret doing something later down the road. Let's take it slow, wait it out. Wouldn't you agree?" His eyes never left her face, reading anything he could with every word he said.

"What am I doing? I think I'm...no I know I'm confused right now and this shouldn't have happened. I understand what you're saying, Cal and I agree with you. I just don't know what came over me. I needed to feel something, to want something. I needed to feel wanted by someone." She shook her head disbelieving herself. Wracking her brain for an explanation of what she had done and why she had done it.

Cal took her in his arms and sat back on the cushions then pulled her down into his lap. He held her rocking back and forth. She was so fragile, so beautiful and he wanted to give her everything he had, he wanted to protect her from everything that was bad.

"Look, Love, don't feel guilty and don't worry about any of this. I know some of what you're feeling, remember? Remember all of the drinking and the women after my divorce? Trying to get over Zoe, I wanted someone to want me, but you can't find it some seedy bar with one night stands. You were always there to get me back on my feet and you helped Em keep the house clean. You drug me away from the pubs. Please don't be embarrassed, I'm not. I quite enjoyed that wonderful kiss and I know you enjoyed it too. It felt good, you feel good and I want you so much. Well I'm here for you, you're just not the type to go drown in your despair at a bar picking up guys. You're too classy for that and you're too much of a lady to sink that low. So, I'll be here, I'll go through this with you, I'll ease your pain. I will not stand for you feeling guilty, okay?

Gillian raised up to look at him. "I don't know Cal, I need to gather my thoughts and I need to wait for my divorce to be final. I feel like I'm the one cheating now. I'm still married you know. I can't help but to feel embarrassed and guilty. I'm worried because I've got all of these emotions going on with me. I don't know where the craziness ends and the logic begins." She ran her fingers through her hair and moved to stand up.

Cal stopped her. "Gill, please don't take this too hard, what we did was normal, we're only humans and I will never say that this was a mistake." Gillian nodded her head and gave him a smile. He pulled her in and she tucked her head in the crook of his neck.

"You do kiss very well, you know" She said with a smile in her voice.

"And you are the best kisser I have ever had the pleasure of kissing." He kissed her on the top of her head and gave her one good squeeze.

"I think it's time we get some rest, morning will be here faster than we wish." She raised up and he followed.

"I'm ready for some sleep, I still feel relaxed and I think I'm going to sleep pretty good tonight." Gillian stood and stretched her body then yawned.

"Aye, aye. Well, off to bed then." He reached to pick up the cushions and she went toward what was temporarily her bedroom.

Gillian thought of the way Cal's lips felt on hers and how good the kiss was, before she drifted off to sleep.

Cal went straight to bed. Thinking that he was right in stopping the kiss before it went further, but wishing he hadn't. It takes a lot of energy for him to be a gentleman, but he is still a man. _'And this man wants Gillian for his own.' _His last thought before sleep took over.

**Authors note: I'm sure there are mistakes that I've missed, but I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have writing it. We all know it has to end somewhere so I hope the next chapter will be enjoyable for you also. I don't know if it will be the last chapter are not, but we don't have far to go. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**You'll be glad to know, I've had more ideas, maybe for this story or another. Yay! My brain is in gear!**

**So, we all agree that FOX SUX! Big Time. Every time my daughter and I watch an episode of LTM we get brokenhearted. Absolutely NO closure for us. "Not Cool!" I'm happy to see a lot of you keeping the show alive. **

** I am sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I'm trying to get to the good parts, but am having to skip some weeks ahead in the story. I've been busy with personal stuff and also it's summer so that means my priorities are focused on family, trips and fun. Sorry I've neglected you.**

Gillian woke up to someone calling her name and slightly shaking her shoulder. She fluttered her eyes open to see Cal standing by her bed. He was fully dressed and seemed very chipper.

"What is it, Cal?" She said through sleepy eyes.

"Darlin' as much as I would love to leave you sleeping, It's not going to happen today. We have a couple of cases and you have meetings to attend. The good thing is it's Friday." He was grinning and engulfing a piece of toast at the same time.

"Oh! What time is it?" She raised up and scrambled for her phone on the nightstand. "Damn, I over slept!" She jumped out of bed and pushed past Cal to gather some clothes.

"It's alright, Love, you have plenty of time yet. I made you a bit of coffee, you can take with you." He stood there, swallowed the last of his toast, amused seeing Gillian run around the room in a frenzy.

"You go ahead of me, I'm getting in the shower and I'll be right behind you." She ran into the bathroom and shut the door. She guessed that the massage he gave her last night helped her sleep and she didn't even remember shifting or stirring in her sleep.

Cal left the room shaking his head and smiling. He stopped in the kitchen, gulped down the rest of his warm tea and left the house.

Gillian made quick steps in the building to her office. She went through her appointments and gathered some files then hurriedly went to the lab. Loker and Torres where there setting up for the first scheduled interview and Cal was standing with Anna signing some papers. Everyone was busy and Gillian fell right into the groove of things. She hated to be late even if it was just by a few minutes. She always liked to be prepared and have her mind in gear for a busy day. Being late through her off track somehow.

"Glad you could join us, Foster." Cal remarked facetiously while he was signing the last form for Anna. Gillian rolled her eyes and sat by Loker at the monitors and keyboards.

Loker pulled up the analysis program on the small screen to his right. Foster sat beside him making notes and reading through a file gathering information. Torres sat on the other side of Foster and pulled up a screen that monitored the cube. Lightman stood behind them anxiously awaiting the first interview on the new case.

Gillian had received a phone call from her Realtor, at one point during the late morning, informing her of some potential apartments and condo's that Gillian might be interested in. They set up a time for the next morning to go look. She had to admit that she was a little nervous and excited about having her own place. She knew it was going to be hard to adjust to the change but she had no choice. Her life was changing.

Since morning they had all been really busy and there was no time for small talk or short visits. They all ate a quick lunch while in the lab interviewing, analyzing and taking notes.

Gillian had a couple of meetings in the conference room with potential clients. Cal popped his head in every now and then to try and take over the meetings, but Gillian sent him back out to the cube and lab where he was needed most.

Finally at the end of a long day, monitors were shut off, computers were shut down, notes and files were successfully keyed into the system. This left them with Monday morning open to start the next case. Gillian and Cal walked down the corridor to exit the building. They were exhausted but agreed that it had been a great day. They both loved what they did and they worked so well together.

"Alright, Love?" Cal asked as they walked to their cars. They were the only two left in the covered parking lot.

"Sure, just a little tired. You?"

"I'm hungry mostly, it's Friday and I could do with a pizza and a beer. I'll pick one up, how 'bout it, Love?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you at the house." She smiled at him then they drove off.

Cal and Gillian ate pizza and each had a couple of beers. It was late and Gillian was wore out.

"I'm headed up to bed, Cal. I enjoyed the pizza and beer and the company."

"Gill before you go is there anything we need to discuss? You know, about the big mess with Alec?

"No, I'm okay. I'll be okay. I feel better than I did yesterday, that could be relief that this will be over soon. I still have to get the rest of my things from the house."

"Gill?" He said quietly.

"Yes?" She waited.

"Do you want to talk about last night? I mean what happened between us?

Gillian sighed. "Look, I don't need to talk about it. I...I was not in my right mind. You know? I just hope this doesn't ruin our friendship and I don't want things to get awkward between us. Other than that, I'm okay. Just have a lot on my mind." She stared at the floor standing near the stairs.

"That didn't ruin anything we have, I wouldn't let it. I want you to be happy and I want to help you get there. We don't have to discuss it anymore, if you like. Just know that I still feel the same about you and when it comes to you, I'd do anything to see you truly happy again. Understand, Love?" He walked over to her, not too close, then reached out and put his hand on her arm softly stroking it.

"Cal, you should know that I've talked to a Realtor and she has some apartments lined up for me to look at. You know I've enjoyed staying here and I appreciate all you've down, but you also know that I need to go and be on my own." She saw an instant flash of sadness on his face, but it quickly disappeared. "You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I know you need to leave, you need time with yourself. Get your mind right and adjust to the change and I don't blame you." He said with a genuine smile. He pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a comforting hug.

"Thanks, Cal" They broke apart and she headed up to the guest bedroom. Cal watched as she went and thought that being in her own place would help her heal from the hurt. He shut the lights out and went to bed.

**BREAK**

Gillian had spent most of the day looking at apartments and finally deciding on one that was empty and ready for her to move in. She returned to Cal's and he had already started working the next case from his laptop. All he needed to do Monday was be on the streets fielding, which was what he enjoyed most about his job.

Gillian went to her room building up the nerve to call Alec and make arrangements to get more of her things at the house. She hoped that they could be civil to each other since the last time didn't turn out too good for her.

To Gillian's surprise, Alec was descent on the phone and they both agreed that she could go Monday and get what she needed and anything she wanted. He was very cooperative, calm and most importantly sober. She then called a moving company to be there Monday morning early to get her bedroom suit and a few pieces of furniture from the living room. Small things like her kitchen ware and linens she was to pick up tomorrow. Alec agreed to be out of the house both days she was going to be there.

Gillian went downstairs to find Cal and tell him the news. He was in the living room reading and doing some research from his books that he had collected over the years.

"Cal, do you have a minute?" She asked as she entered the living room.

"Sure, Love, always for you." He looked at her over his dark framed reading glasses.

"I've found a place to live and I've scheduled a time to get some items from my house tomorrow and Monday. Monday I'll have a moving company to help so I'll be in and out of the office then. Tomorrow I was going to get some things from the kitchen plus some linens and such." She sat down on the end of the couch.

"What about Alec? Did you talk to him? Is he playing nice?" He took his glasses off and closed the book he was reading.

"Yes, and he agreed to not be there while I was there. He was very...I don't know, easy going and calm about it. It shocked me a little, I didn't know how to react actually. Something seemed... well different about him. I guess he's getting past this quicker than I thought he would."

"You mean quicker than you are." He was leaning forward waiting to see it in her eyes that she knew it to be true.

"Cal, I told you I'm fine, I'm moving on."

"Of course you are, but you're doubting yourself. Debating whether you did the right thing or not. I can see that. You know I'm right."

"I'm not thinking that at all. Look, this is still my business, I can handle myself and you are pushing." She stood and looked at him, he did the same but stepped in to her space dominating the conversation.

"I'm pushing because I can see that you're thinking of him. You talked to him a few minutes, you think he's changing and you want to be there for it. You're having second thoughts and you-"

"Just stop it right there. You're about to piss me off Cal. You see things and try to read me but you have no idea exactly what I'm feeling?" She folded her arms in front of her in a defensive gesture.

"I know you still love him, you have got to see that he's not going to change, Love. He's just having a good week and you are feeling guilty about your decision to get divorced. I know you Gill and you know I'm right, you're just not wanting to accept it." He was real close to her, his eyes locked with hers.

She put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back away from her. "You can be so stubborn sometimes, so headstrong that you see what you want to see. You are afraid I'm going to change my mind. Why is that, Cal? You want to protect me, you don't want to see me get hurt? I'm a strong woman and you, Cal, are being overbearing and over protective. You are crowding me." She turned to walk away.

Cal quickly stepped and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Gill." He said her name with a stern voice.

She turned and looked at his hand on her arm then looked in his eyes. She felt anger, then she felt arousal mixed with it. She was shocked that his aggressive action could stir up such a heat in her body.

He didn't mind the anger in her eyes or the arousal. He preferred it to the sadness and guilt he had seen there in the past. He roughly pulled her to him making their bodies and their lips dangerously close. Her breath hitched and her eyes locked on his with such intensity that it brought an amount of fear and excitement in her.

Cal's eyes dropped from Gillian's to linger on her lips. He wanted to capture her mouth with his. To taste her lips again. He was frustrated with himself for being so impossibly driven that he might, at any moment, beg. He fought really hard to gain control. God, we wanted to take her right then, to touch and taste every inch of her.

Gillian could see the hunger in his eyes. She wanted him, she wished for him to kiss her. His warm breath on her lips sent flares straight to her center. She had to shake it off, this was too dangerous, she thought.

Then, without a warning Cal suddenly stepped back, releasing her arm and saw a flash of disappointment cross over Gillian's flushed face.

She easily slid in professional mode, stern and strong. "I've got to go." She headed toward the door and snatched up her purse on the way.

"Oi! Gill, where you off too?" He called out to her.

Without turning to look at him she waved her hand in the air as to wave goodbye, but to him it looked as though she was shewing him away.

"I need some space, Cal, I'll be back." She closed the door behind her.

Gillian didn't know if she should be angry with herself or angry with him. She wanted to hate him for that, for arousing these new feelings in her. She had never felt this way, so many mixed emotions that came together resulting in a euphoric sensation. They were treading on dangerous grounds. She has to get focused, pour herself into her work and gain control once again. In her heart she knew he was right about her doubts of the decisions she had made thus far. Yes, she still loved Alec and hoped the best for him, she also realizes that he's not going to change. Not soon enough for her anyway. What she saw in Cal's eyes only told her that he had seen the same in hers.

_'Shake it off, Gill, focus on your work and starting a new life.' _Gillian told herself over and over until she was confident that there would be absolutely no more distractions.

**Trying to keep it up for you guys. Thanks for being so patient and Thanks for reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

** I so hate it that I'm posting this very late. I can't help but to jump ahead a bit. I want to move on to the Callian part. My own story was getting boring to me. I hope it doesn't reflect in this chapter.**

** Thanks for reading.**

Weeks had come and gone, quicker than Gillian expected. The Lightman Group had been busy with cases and she had been busy moving and establishing her a new home. A couple of those cases Gillian had taken Torres to assist her in political scandals large and small. These cases were not Gillian's favorite. Cal never went for the political cases and Gillian didn't mind at all, even though the two women worked long hours to get those cases solved in a small amount of time.

Cal and Loker worked together on more precarious cases. Those were both thrilling and challenging for Cal. Not to mention Loker being able to get his feet wet in the game.

Gillian felt that things were becoming more normal and relaxed. Cal flirted and taunted her still and Gillian would tease back, but yet she still stayed focused and was able to keep her feelings for Cal at bay. She had spent some of the time over at Cal's visiting with him and Emily. Emily was back from staying with her mom and Cal explained to her that Gillian was in the process of getting a divorce. He didn't go in to detail or specifics, he wanted her to understand why Gillian was coming around more often and that he was being a good friend and she needed their support.

"Dad, you don't have to explain Gillian's frequent visits here. She's family and has been since we've known her. Just admit it." Emily reached in the freezer for a pint of ice cream and started spooning out the chocolate and vanilla swirl.

Cal grabbed the spoon from her hand and scoopt out some for himself. "Admit what, Em?"

"You love her. And don't deny it, I'm not accepting any other answer but a yes."

Cal gave her the spoon back and looked at her. Defeated, he gave up and gave his intelligent daughter a truthful answer. "Yes. Yes I do love Gillian, more and more every day. You, darlin', are too smart for your own good." He kissed her cheek and took the spoon out of her hand.

"Well, as you've said before. I am my fathers daughter." She said with a smirk.

"Really? I wouldn't know, I've never met your father." Emily rolled her eyes and they both started laughing.

On Gillian's days off she would enjoy the peaceful setting her new home offered. Although the quiet atmosphere was sometimes unbearable, she enjoyed a large part of being alone. She would read romance novels, brush up on the latest psychological studies and watch her favorite romance/comedy movies. She was happy again and comfortable with her new life.

Gillian had received copies of her divorce papers and a court date to finalize it. The thought of going out to celebrate after court had crossed her mind. She was actually looking forward to getting over this last hurdle in her path.

In her office, she prepared for her court hearing. With a few minutes to spare, she sat on her couch and drank some warm tea to soothe her. Cal had popped in to wish her luck and saw that she was quite nervous.

"Alright, Love?"

"I'm fine, Cal. I'll be able to move on without this hanging over my head." Cal could tell her breathing was a little hitched and she seemed anxious.

"You just look a little-."

"A little what, Cal?" Gillian didn't mean to get short with him.

"I don't know. Do you want me to come with you? You know, best friend supporting his best friend and all." He stood with his hands in his pockets and waited for her answer.

"No, no. This shouldn't take long. I feel a little wore down from the late nights we've put in around here." She sighed heavily.

"Let me take you out tonight, some dinner. Yeah? A celebration of sorts."

"I could probably do with a drink afterwards. I've got to go." She smiled and went to leave out of her office door when he caught her by her elbow and she turned to look at him.

She saw the question in his eyes. "I'm fine, Cal, really." Cal pulled her into a hug and she melted as if his arms would wash her anxiety away.

"I'm here, darlin' if you need me." They pulled away then he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. She touched her hand on the side of his face and gave him a genuine smile. He knew right then that he had his Gillian back and she would be fine.

"See ya." She said, then turned and left.

It was mid afternoon when Gillian returned to the office, the halls were quiet and some of the employees were able to leave earlier than they'd been able to in weeks. The case load was light today and Gillian was thankful for that. She wanted to go home and soak in a hot bath with a glass of wine and some soft music. She stepped inside Cal's office and saw him at his desk with his feet propped up reading a newspaper. She had no doubt that he was reading over the stock market section.

"Hey." She said as she sat down in a chair opposite of him.

"How'd it go?" He took his dark framed glasses off.

"It went fairly well. Alec behaved. In fact, he was quite the gentleman. He was sober." She looked down and fumbled with the strap on her purse that was sitting in her lap.

Cal saw a glimpse of sadness on Gillian's face, he came to his feet and walked around to sit on his desk in front of her.

"You alright, Love?"

"Christine was there, his rehab sponsor. Not just to support her client but to support her lover." Cal looked at her in confusion. "Seems as though they've been seeing each other unprofessionally, for a long time. I had my suspicions of who he was seeing behind my back. It was either her or his secretary, Heather." She raised her head and pulled her shoulder's back. She looked at Cal with sober eyes. "I'm okay. I just look at it as another chapter in the story of my life. I'm past it, don't worry. If he's happy, then I'm happy for him." She looked up at him and Cal could see that she really was content now.

"What's more important, is that you're happy and that you stay that way. Right, darlin'?" He laid a hand on her knee and patted it a couple of times.

"I am happy. I'm relieved." She put her hand over his. "I'm going to my office and clear some papers away, I think I'm going to head home shortly. Take a rain check on that dinner?"

"No rain checks today, Love. And the paper work will wait. My offer for dinner stands. " He stood up and helped her up out of her seat.

"Cal, I'm really not in a mood to go out on the town tonight."

"That's okay, you come to my house and I'll have a special dinner cooked up for you. Emily's with her friends tonight. It will be quiet and relaxing, I promise." _'She wasn't going to be alone tonight.'_ He thought. He had an excited, hopeful expression. Like a young boy about to embark on a new adventure.

Gillian couldn't help but smile at him. _'How can I turn down that handsome rugged __face?' _She was completely defenseless when he looked at her that way. She would still be cautious to not let those feelings rise in her again. She didn't want to make any mistakes and lose her best friend all because of new unknown feelings he stirred in her.

"Just leave it to me, Love." Cal was already walking out of his office and Gillian followed behind him, smiling.

Gillian drove home reflecting back to the changes in her life. Decisions she had made, times when she had control over her life and times when she had no control. The way her life had went into a tail spin only a few months ago, had changed again. She changed, she felt stronger and more in control than before. There was still a little guilt and disappointment lingering within her, but with time she hoped to relinquish those feelings for herself, for her job and for her friends.

Cal had prepared a meal of Chicken Cordon Bleu, red potatoes with a side of asparagus and carrots. His wine of choice was Sauvignon Blanc with a little help from the young woman at the wine shop. Cal didn't know much about wine, but he could certainly knew a bit about beer. He loaded the CD player with a variety of Tony Bennett and Frank Sinatra. The smooth sound of crooners filling the quiet room.

Gillian gave two quick knocks on the door and stepped into the soothing atmosphere Cal had elicited throughout his home. A feeling of warm comfort and security coated Gillian's tension from the work overload of the past few days.

"Oh, wow." She smiled then made her way into the kitchen where Cal had set the table with an array of food and beverage.

"Cordon Bleu, Love, just wait till you taste it. I out do myself sometimes." Dressed in an apron that covered his dark button down shirt and trousers. He proceeded to bow as if he was in front of the Queen Elizabeth herself. To him Gillian was his Queen, standing in front of him, more beautiful and sexier than ever.

He slowly came up from his playful bow and starred. She was so stunning and so sexy that nothing or no one could tear his eyes away from her.

Gillian was standing in the kitchen doorway. Adorned in a silk dress the color of Amethyst. The dress was form fitting at the top to accentuate her breast, cut just low enough at the neck to show a hint of cleavage. It had a gathered band with a knot detailed at the waist and a flowing full skirt sheer overlay stopping slightly above the knee. Her three inch high heels matched perfectly and showed off her smooth toned legs.

Cal was mesmerized. His eyes slowly roamed her body and all he could think about was how damn good she would look with the dress off. His eyes lingered on her legs, a terrible urge to run his hands up and down them was wanting to take over.

"Cal, you're starring." Startled, his eyes went up to meet hers. Frustrated, he rubbed his hand over his face and quickly looked for something to do.

"You're looking quite beautiful tonight? Going somewhere after dinner?" He made a couple of steps and stood too close in front of her. Hoping she didn't have any other plans.

She laughed and shook her head. "You can be odd sometimes. You look nice, Cal. You should wear clothing like that more often."

"I think I happen to look nice in anything I wear or don't." He waggled his brows and a sly smile spread across his lips.

Gillian's face flushed. He turned and continued with what he was doing. She looked him over, head to foot then from biceps to what little chest was peaking from his shirt where the two top buttons were undone. Gillian cursed herself for feeling like a teenage school girl.

"The food smells and looks good." She walked over the table.

Cal poured the wine, refilling their glasses often during dinner and conversation. They did not talk about work or her, now official, ex-husband.

After dinner, Gillian settled in the living room on the couch with their glasses of wine and Cal sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. They didn't talk but just listened to the music. It was one of the best things about being such good friends and knowing each other for so long. Neither had the need to keep conversation going. There was hardly ever an uncomfortable silence between them.

The music played on with the sound of Tony Bennett filling the room. Gillian's head laid against Cal's arm.

"I love this music, it's so relaxing. I could listen for hours." Cal could hear the smile in her voice.

He shifted and leaned up. "Care for a dance, darlin'?" He didn't wait for an answer. He took her hand and helped her from the couch as Gillian laughed softly. Their bodies came together, one hand in hers and his other around her waist. She put her arm around his shoulder and let her head rest against him. They started to sway, keeping a slow steady rhythm to Tony Bennett's Because of You.

"_Because of you there's a song in my heart_

_Because of you my romance had it's start_

_Because of you the sun will shine_

_the moon and stars will say you're mine_

_for ever and never to part"_

Cal pulled Gillian in closer and she moved her hand from his shoulder to the back of his head. Her breath was warm on his neck and he slowly began to rub his hands on her lower back. Lost in the music and the comfort of his arms, she caressed the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair there. Her finger nails stroked his neck back and forth, drawing a pattern of circles on his skin. Her eyes were closed and she breathed in his familiar scent.

His cheek rested near her ear and closed his eyes when she started caressing his neck allowing himself to enjoy the softness of her fingers. He kissed the top of her head, a quiet moan escaped from the back of Gillian's throat. And they kept dancing.

"_I only live for your love and your kiss_

_It's paradise to be near you like this_

_Because of you my life is now worthwhile_

_and I can smile because of you"_

He released her hand and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. He kissed her there, softly. Her hand laid to rest on his chest near the opening of his shirt. He took her face in his hands, they looked into each other's eyes both seeing the arousal, the want, the need and the love.

"Gill." He whispered her name. Her breath hitched just before his mouth captured hers in a searing kiss. His hands slid down to her hips and pulled her to him. Hers moved to cup the back of his head, fingers threaded through his hair. They kissed, tender at first, then it became hot and greedy. The need for each other took over, both of them lost in a storm of passion.

Gillian abruptly pulled back, gripped his arms and looked into his eyes. He could see confusion in them. She was battling with her emotions between what she needs and what she doesn't - the pain, the hurt and the loss of a good friend.

"This is a mistake." Gillian's words came out too shaky and not very convincing by her standards.

Cal's hands cupped her face. "I don't think so. You don't believe that. You want this, Gill, just as much as I do." He leaned in and brushed his lips with hers. Her hands went up to grip his wrist. He eased back and looked at her again. The arousal still showing in her eyes. "Quit fighting it, Gill. Let go."

She pushed his hands away from her face and took a step back. "I have to go." She turned quickly and grabbed her purse on the way to the door. Cal was right behind her.

"Gillian! Gill!" Just as she reached for the door knob he caught her by the arm and pulled her to face him. "Do you have some where else you have to be?"

"No. I just...I have to leave." She turned away. He stepped between her and the door. Annoyance gleamed in her eyes.

"I don't think so, I think you're running. Tell me this, Gill, are you running from something you're afraid to want? Because we both see the feelings we have for each other, you can't deny that."

"I've made so many mistakes already, I don't want to make another one. I don't want to ruin the only true friendship I have." Tears were pooling in her eyes.

"You won't, I promise." His thumb brush a tear from her cheek.

"I have to tell you, the first time you came into my office, I-"

"I was mesmerized, by your beauty and your intelligence." His lips curved.

"Cal, I couldn't bare our relationship being destroyed. I'm afraid of getting hurt, of hurting you. I don't think I could handle it, the sorrow and pain." She wiped another tear away and looked to the floor.

He lifted her chin, he needed her to look him in the eyes. "You don't have to hurt anymore, Love. I will never hurt you and I will do everything in my power to make and keep you happy." He reached and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and let his hand rest on the side of her face. He placed his other hand on her waist. "I love you, Gill. I know you can see that and I can see it in your eyes. Stay, Love. Please, stay with me tonight."

She moved her hand up to grip his wrist and the other laid flat on his chest, not sure if she wanted to move in or away. She moved in and let her purse fall off her shoulder to the floor. Her lips took his this time. It was a slow burning kiss full of tenderness and love. Their lips moved together, tongues caressed and tasted together.

Without a word Cal lead Gillian to his bedroom. He guided her to the bed and turned the bedside lamp on. He took her hands in his, her blue eyes were dark with passion. She could see his pupils were dilated and felt as if he was looking through hers to her soul.

Gillian's hands moved up his chest, unbutton his shirt, and eased it off his shoulders letting it fall to the floor. His muscled chest quivered under her soft touch. Cal's hand gripped her hips and pulled her into him. His lips and teeth nipping at her neck. Her pulse quickened and he lingered there, slowly tasting her with his tongue as she moaned in pleasure. It was slow torture, her heart was pounding out of her chest, already hot and wet and ready for him.

Her fingers tangled in his hair bringing his lips back to hers. Energy was bursting inside her, the kiss became fierce and needy. He slid his hands up her back pressing her body closer to fit with his. He felt her body tremble and wanted to take her now untamed and wild until her moans turned into screams.

"Slow, Love." He murmured when they broke for air. "There's no hurry. I want to know every part of your body, to feel and taste all of you."

"I want you. I need you now." She whispered.

Cal moved forward and she had to step back until the bed touched the back of her knees, making her sit on the edge of the bed. His knees went to the floor and he lifted her ankle to slide her shoe off. He moved to the next, caressing her toned legs and slipped the other shoe from her foot. Taking her hands, he brought her back up to stand before him. His hands slid around to her back then unhurriedly pulled the zipper on her dress down. Her body shivered with anticipation. Gradually, he pushed the dress off her shoulders and eased it down her body to pool at her feet.

There, in the dim light of the lamp, Gillian stood in what was left of her clothing. A silk chemise of pale lavender barely touched her skin, accentuating every curve of her body. She didn't speak but watched as he took his time looking at her. Seeing how the silk floated about her body like a cushion of air, brushing her flesh like an angel's wings.

"Do you know how beautiful you are, darlin'." It wasn't a question to be answered. At that moment he understood how to touch her and to please her.

"Touch me. I need to feel your hands on me." Her breath hitched as Cal gently moved his hand from her waist to cup her firm breast and hardened nipples. Nothing but silk between his hands and her soft skin, his caress only intensified the heat rising from her core.

He ran his hands down the length of the silk till they were on her thighs then he slowly pulled the garment up and over her head. He had her completely naked, incapable of resisting the pleasure, his mouth was on hers. His hands roamed over her silky skin, down the curve of her backside. She bit and sucked his bottom lip, hunger grew in the kiss. Hot and seeking she explored his throat, tasting him with her tongue. She quickly worked on removing the rest of his clothes releasing the bulge that was pressing against her. She craved him, the ache between her thighs was driving her. She couldn't wait any longer.

"I want you inside me Now." He could barely hear her over the sound of his heart beating rapidly.

He tumbled her onto the bed. She had never felt this way before, the passion was so strong. She didn't know it could be like this, the heat, the carnal eagerness of wanting someone , of wanting him.

She groaned when he took her breast into his mouth and gently suckled each one. Biting each erect nipple. The fire in her rose to new heights when he ran his hand between her thighs then traced his fingers toward her heat. He trailed kisses up to the base of her throat then her jaw. Her body shivered when he pressed his palm on the mound between her thighs. He groaned when his fingers slid into her. She was hot, wet, and tight.

"Cal." Her breath came in pants and all she could say was his name.

"I'm going to pleasure you, all of you. Give me all of you, Gill." He murmured in her ear. Maintaining control, he looked into her glazed eyes and read the pleasure and love in them.

The sensation was devastating. She was slipping, her body arched to him then the hard shot of pleasure ran through her body.

He devoured her mouth, neck then breast. He eased himself into her, she was tight around him. He groaned at the feel of her surrounding him. He started with a slow rhythm, her hands were on his back pushing him against her, urging him on.

"Oh God, Cal." She looked at his eyes her breathing was thick and heavy.

"Again." He said to her. "Let yourself go." He watched her pleasure build slowly and her eyes darkened as he took her over that fluid crest. He felt her tighten and throb around him. She moaned his name when he came with her, his climax ripping through his body.

He rolled on his side taking her with him, holding her against him. Both were spent and laid there holding each other, waiting for their breathing to slow.

"Cal." She whispered.

"Hmm."

"I do love you, always have. That's what I was trying to tell you earlier, about when you first walked into my office years back. That day I saw an attractive man who was confident and strong willed. I've loved you from the first day, Cal."

"I loved you to from the start, but we both did what we had to do. I'm glad you stayed, Gill and I'm thankful that your laying here in my arms." He kissed her soft warm lips.

"I'm glad too." His arm around her, he pulled her in and she curled into him then they let sleep take over.

**The End. **

** I'm glad that's over. The pressure of getting what's in my head on the document was a bit too much. With you readers knowing I'm not a writer, please let me know what you thought. Don't fuss about the late posting, I know I screwed up there. And rest assured that when I write another story, It will be completed prior to me posting.**

**Thanks for all your support and comments.**


End file.
